Summon Night: Joshua's Journey
by superjwren329
Summary: Based off Summon Night 1. When a legendary hero washes ashore on Wystern, the begining of a new adventure begins. But can he surive the trials ahead...and hide his TRUE identity? Review, please!  Yay! I fixed the format! Now Complete! Read and Review!
1. Prolouge

Summon Night: Joshua's Journey

---

This is an adaptation of Summon Night for GBA. The main character doesn't not exist, and is replaced by someone else. Obviously, things don't according to plan for 'The Ultimate Gamer.', as things take a rapid turn for the worse. Thrown into the center of a whole series of events, can Joshua stay alive AND win the role of the new CraftLord? Time will tell.

There is ONE pairing in this story, and it's between Joshua and...You'll see soon enough.

---

I, in no way own any of the characters in this story, except for Joshua Lightwalker. He's my own creation, and can't be used without my permission. You may rely all feedback and other comments at the link in my profile, so go ahead, review and enjoy the story!

---

Prologue.

Just another boring day, drifting in the regions of space. For as far as the eye could see, there was nothing but a big void of darkness, occasionally lit up by a star, glowing brightly. No planets in sight, no living forms detected...and no fuel in the ship. Sitting in the only chair of the small fighter, the teenager kicked the floor, muttering angrily to himself. This was the last time he'd borrow a ship.

"I should've paid more attention, but no! I had to just go off on patrol without checking the fuel gauge! Damn it all. This is what I get when my ship's in for repairs, I usually get stuck out in the middle of nowhere in some loaned ship like this..." he muttered.

Much of the above statement was true. He'd usually be able to borrow ships for free, with plenty of supplies and fuel, only for everything to go wrong at the most inappropriate moment. Granted, this had only happened once before, but there wasn't much way that it could get worse than that. Wiping his forehead, he took a deep breath in and began to try and cool himself down.

The air-conditioning had failed ages ago, and the ship was only continuing to get hotter. The oxygen filtering systems were still operational, but how long they would last, wasn't exactly the thing he wanted to know. Without anything to use to communicate, or move, the boy seemed to be glued into the chair, pressing random buttons on the console. It didn't really matter, nothing was working. There wasn't exactly anything to lose, either. If worse came to worse, he'd be able to use the escape capsule.

A blinking light brought his attention to the controls. His smile quickly vanished.

"Escape capsule malfunction. Just perfect." he muttered.

Sighing with frustration, he decided to get up, see if there was anything on board to help him with his current situation. His white shirt was drenched with sweat, and his black pants weren't helping much, either. On his back were two swords that he had forged by himself, but weren't just normal weapons. Both infused with incredible holy light, they could easily cut through any obstacle that he wished. It had taken lots of work to complete these weapons, and was very proud of what he achieved.

Stepping into the engine room of the ship, there was a BIG red switch which was labeled: Restart. Kicking the engine, only to hurt his foot, he muttered angrily at not spotting this sooner. Of course, if it was like the rest of the ship, there was little point in getting overjoyed. Hell, he might as well take his swords to the engine and cut the damn thing up for causing so much trouble.

"Ready to begin countdown...all systems, reboot." he sighed, pressing the button.

Nothing. How predictable.

This wasn't exactly how he spent his time. Mostly, our hero was fighting off overwhelming forces of evil, or things that threatened a planet's existence. Much had happened in the last year...the arrival to this dimension...meeting potential allies and deadly enemies...nearly everything he'd always wanted to experience...but...a small glance down at his necklace. It shimmered a bright green.

"Rachel..."

Without warning, the ship tilted forward, throwing him out of his thoughts. Something had happened. Staring out into the void of space, a large planet had come into view, much of it was covered in water, with a few continents here and there. This wasn't looking promising. With no floatation device or any form of aquatic features, the ship was heading straight for the planet, caught in the gravitational field. Racing to the console, he was nearly knocked out when he collided with it.

"What the hell?! WOAH!"

Something was making him feel uneasy...like a bad dream coming real. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem if he wasn't right all the time! If he didn't do something fast, the whole ship would most likely burn up through the atmosphere, and if it made it in one piece, he'd be under quite a bit of water.

Grabbing the controls, only to have them break off in his hands, he looked around with anxiety. Many of the temperature devices had began to flash wildly. Some even burst, scattering glass and odd colored liquid on the floor. Adjusting his red cap, making sure it was on tight, brushed his fair colored hair aside and grabbed his swords. The emergency exit was radiating with intense heat, but was cut through like butter, thanks to his swords. There was very little objection to jumping. If he stayed onboard, he'd surely burn up with the ship and perish in flame.

Of course, there was something to be said about leaping out of a ship without a parachute. Thankfully, he'd been smart enough to obtain one in case such an event occurred. Looking back as the interior started to catch flame; he looked down at the rapidly approaching ocean.

"Here goes nothing..." he muttered.

Leaping out of the ship, he watched as the burning transport as it hurtled into the ocean below. His misfortune continued, as he pulled the cord for his parachute, it snapped off. Even when he pulled the contents out of its pack, it was full of holes and tattered. Sighing deeply, this situation could only get better.

"Wrong." he muttered to himself.

He knew that with nothing to slow down his descent, there was nothing he could do but let out a small cry of terror as he went down into the depths of the ocean. He knew the chances of survival, even for someone such as him would be small. A fall from orbit wasn't exactly pleasant for a human body...his body felt a sharp sting of pain. Dark blue waves washed past him as his vision dimmed, his body shutting down...

Meanwhile...

At the Central Tower, many of the citizens of the city were watching an odd object fall through the sky, to crash and explode in the ocean nearby. Such a thing had never happened before. And there was another thing, although small and hard to see, was falling alongside it. There was a huge pillar of water, before it died down.

A few hours passed, and after everyone was returning back to their homes, someone walking into the port found an unconscious teenager, his body was pretty beaten up, with blood on side, a deep cut in it. It looked like it was made by something...inhuman. A sea monster? Dashing off to alert the rest of the city, the boy couldn't open his eyes...or feel anything. Everything was a big void of black.

"Wow! How'd this happen?!"

"Did he fall down along with that thing?"

"Is he even alive?"

The teenager's white t-shirt, trousers and cap (which SOMEHOW managed to stay on his head) were completely drenched with water and green blood. Strange. His blood was red, so there was definitely a struggle. In one hand was a beautiful sword, gleaming with incredible light, and in the other was a beautiful necklace with an emerald on the end. They tried to remove the necklace from his hand, only for a bright glow to repel them.

More questions, so little answers. Without much left to be said, a rugged looking man, about in his thirties picked him up and took him to a building nearby...

---Summon Night: Joshua's Journey---

So, what do you think? A cool start to the story, huh? You know, if you want to give feedback or send me a line, email me at Woo! I've got a fan-fic?! With me?! Cool!

superjwren329: Easy...You don't want to have too much Cola...

Joshua: CAFFINE!!! dashes off


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There wasn't much movement or change in the teenager's state of health. Whatever had caused such serious wounds to his body, must have taken effect again, evident that his body began bleeding a few days after his discovery. As the days went on, his senses began to return. Finally, he realized that whatever had happened to him, he'd pulled through.

When the sound of footsteps became faint and non-existent, his eyes slowly opened. A huge pain was in his head, but was glad he was alive, and still holding onto the necklace. It was regrettable, that he had to abandon one of his swords, but he prized the necklace more than anything else. This was given to him by...his thoughts were interrupted when someone walked into the room, surprised that he was awake, and raced out.

"Hey...What did I do?" he asked.

Okay...everything seemed odd. These surroundings proved to be unfamiliar to him. Much of the worlds he had been to were slightly more advanced. A huge furnace seemed to radiate heat from behind him, and his bed seemed somewhat uncomfortable. The worst thing was, he'd be stranded on here for quite some time...granted, he COULD build a new ship, but that would take time...and the tools required were back at the HQ on Radiance.

"So, you're awake. Good to hear."

The boy turned his head. Near the door was the same man that had helped him a while ago. He had no idea how long he was out. Days, weeks, could even be months for all he knew. At least he was alive. Looking down at his body, much of his upper body was wrapped in blood-stained bandages, while his arm had a small mark on it. Teeth marks? Hard to tell. His thoughts were interrupted when he looked at the tough looking man. Looked like he had something to say.

"Hold up, kid. You're just getting up from a bad headache and some serious wounds. You were out for about an entire week. Do ya even know what your name is?"

The teenager lifted his cap and scratched his head. No lumps or bruises...and apart from the wounds on his body, much of his physical state seemed fine. But his name...A spark ignited within his mind, making him realize he was asked a question. The stranger, although rugged-looking, seemed to have a kind heart. There wasn't really much harm trying to get some information from some people.

"It's Joshua...just...Joshua. I was supposed to be heading for Radiance in my ship...but something went wrong. I..."

The man was shaking his head, confused. These words mustn't have had any positive impact. As if they didn't exist in this world. Perhaps...they were somewhat behind in technology? If that was the case, then he'd have to try and keep a low profile...AND his powers...if they saw him use them...people would begin to accuse him of bringing about the end of their world or something.

"So...Joshua, it looks like you've got your memory, but seem slightly daft...my name is Bron, by the way. This 'Radiance..', ya speak of...Is it some of unknown port? I've never heard of such a place. And you must have been quite lucky to survive your ship sinking. We saw some star falling through the sky. It crashed into a boat, causing all of the crew to be killed...except you, it seems." Bron explained.

This information quickly struck Joshua like a blow to the stomach. His arrival caused a series of accidental deaths? Because of him? It wasn't making him feel much better. Perhaps it was best just to find the supplies he needed to build a new ship and leave...but where...and how would he make such a thing here? The technology might not even allow such a task.

"Odd thing too...That ship was carrying CraftKnights, coming for this year's tournament. Were you going to be competing in the tournament? You might find it a bit difficult without somewhere for you to craft yer weapons! But that sword...you might be able to fight a few battles before it breaks. But, with something like that, I think the rules wouldn't allow ya to use it. What's it made of?"

CraftKnights? Tournament? I better play along. Joshua thought to himself.

"...I guess...but I don't think my sword will be breaking anytime soon. Have a look yourself...And the sword...I can't exactly say." Joshua shrugged, passing him the sword.

While Bron was closely examining the sword, something was bothering him. Something small...but faint. A dark presence...perhaps it would be best to investigate it right away...but he hesitated. He was probably being paranoid and slightly insecure. Night had fallen, agreements had been made and Joshua was sitting downstairs, listening to his new 'Master' explain the rules of the tournament. It had started a few days ago, and many were already ahead.

"Despite the others on your ship, you should still be registered in the tournament. They may have taken you out of the list of competitors, but I'll discuss that with the CraftLords. But...yer haven't got yourself a Guardian Beast! How do yer expect to win if yer don't have one?!" Bron yelled.

Joshua flinched at his 'Master's' loud voice. There seemed to be so many complex things about this world...and if he remembered vaguely about some of the time he played the game, before he came to the Video Dimension, he'd need some Summonite. He wished he had managed to grab his back-pack before jumping out of the ship...it would've had some in it...but an idea popped into his head. Perhaps...

Reaching into his pocket, he was surprised to find a glittering stone. He couldn't remember how it got there, or if it was Summonite, but Bron spoke up.

"Yer have some? Guess yer'll have to see a summoner. It'll take a few days for him to get here, after I let him know, so you'll have to fend for yerself til then! Got it, Joshua?"

Joshua sighed. This wasn't going to be easy...

Meanwhile, however...

The Darkness...was growing restless. Something was stirring from the midst of the planet...reacting to Joshua's arrival. At first, his immense power should be able to stay hidden, before he'd be able to lure the boy to him. 'The Ultimate Gamer' wouldn't escape from his wrath. His revenge would finally come about after all these years of hiding...plotting.

---

Now, we've finished Chapter 2! Yeah! Only...Ten? More chapters to go!

Joshua: Ooh! Who's going to be my Guardian Beast?! Is it Dinah?! gets hit with a hammer

superjwren329: No. Wrong game, buddy. Besides...next story...

Joshua: What?! You've already started...

superjwren329: Shut up...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been two full days, no sign of the summoner, and Joshua's patience was beginning to wear thin. With the few materials he had collected in the labyrinth, he wasn't sure that he'd be able to create another sword...the one before was near-perfect. A superb weapon, which would've been confiscated along with his other one. Both of them having properties unfamiliar to any of the CraftLords, Joshua was forced to battle against monsters in the maze with a single hammer.

"My back is killing me..." he complained.

Swinging such a thing was difficult. Heavy, and nearly the size of a medium sized box, this seemed quite deadly...to him and his opponent. Such sheer power was required to use it, whereas his swords were quite light and powerful. Although...this being the first time of using a hammer would have come into account as well. Much of the training he took before he came here was Dual Sword combat. This was what he really excelled at, but once again, the rules came into play, meaning he'd fight with a single weapon.

Night had fallen, and Joshua was looking out at the ocean. He knew that the ship...his belongings and nearly everything else were down below the miles of water. His thoughts disturbed when a messenger gently tapped him on the shoulder, informing the summoner had FINALLY arrived. The journey back to the workshop was easy, especially with the new 'Water Scooter' he was given. Perhaps this world was somewhat advanced after all. The machine looked just like a normal scooter, only with some sort of technology that made the thing hover.

"I wonder what the summoner is like. Probably some old guy. But that wouldn't be so bad. More experience would mean a better Guardian Beast. I hope."

Oddly, the summoner was quite young, about in his late twenties, with brown hair and blue garments. Handing over the Summonite, he thought it would be that simple, and a beast would appear out of thin air. He was surprised when the summoner spoke to ask him a question.

"So...What do you hope to achieve from the tournament?" he asked.

Joshua knew he had to be honest, but...without revealing his identity or plans. A single mistake could cause them to catch on and question his real identity. Granted, to them, he looked like a normal teenager, but when you survive through everything life's thrown at him so far, you can't really call him, normal.

"...I want to have enough power to forge not just weapons, but a way home." Joshua replied calmly.

A good answer. That was quite correct. He intended to build a ship while keeping it a secret, hopefully managing to gain to proper materials to achieve this goal. He knew his friends would come looking for him eventually, but with the different worlds, time seemed to run slower on some, faster on others. Sighing deeply, he awaited another question.

"And...What do you seek out of life?"

Okay, this was a bit more of a difficult question. Granted, his life hadn't been easy growing up. With his mother dying after Joshua's sister's birth, he was forced to look after her and his other brothers. Zac and Dakoda. Zac, who was currently back on Mobius, Dakoda had betrayed them both and killed their sister they first arrived in the Video Dimension. But this couldn't really relate to his answer...could it?

"...I want to make others happy, and to overcome my own loss. To protect a loved one, from everything. I've lost quite a lot, and I don't want to lose anyone else!"

With a simple flick of his cape, the summoner's hands glowed with energy, and a strange portal appeared before them. Light streamed out of it, while the summoner chanted odd words that Joshua couldn't understand. With a final flash of light, the summoner vanished, but a new figure had emerged. A young looking figure, floating in mid-air. The light slowly died down, letting Joshua see what had happened.

"Huh?"

Joshua was confused. This Guardian Beast looked like a girl. Wasn't a Guardian Beast to be something along the lines of looking LIKE a beast? It didn't matter. It had light pink hair, dark brown eyes and very pale skin. Her clothing was quite skimpy, a black piece of clothing, which covered her slightly large breasts, and a pair of shorts, also black. She looked around, surprised at her surroundings. It seemed she hadn't left her world before.

"W-Where am I?" it asked.

Joshua nearly fell over in shock.

"It can talk?!" he stammered.

"_It?!_ I'm a girl, thank you! And I have a name! It's Sugar!" she protested.

"Hmm...It seems she's from Sapureth. I haven't heard of that place for quite some time!" Bron smirked.

"What? You know where she came from?" Joshua asked

"Aye. The last CraftLord had a Guardian Beast, also from the same realm. It was different to Sugar here, and it met it's end along with it's Master. Now, Joshua. I guess you better prepare yourself for tomorrow, it will be quite busy!" Bron shouted.

With Sugar on Joshua's side, they should be able to do well, even win the tournament if they managed to cooperate. Leaving them alone to talk, Joshua sat down on a chair, overwhelmed at how all of this was happening so fast. First, there was the huge fall from the atmosphere, a struggle against a foe underwater, learning about CraftKnights and the tournament, and now Sugar's arrival.

...She looks kinda cute. Best I don't say that, though. I don't want to get...yelled at again. Perhaps we should go to the harbor and try and calm down after today... Joshua sighed.

"Sugar...You want to go to the harbor?" Joshua asked.

She nodded quite happily and followed him. Much of the city was asleep, lights turned off by the time the both of them had gotten to the harbor. With a bit of hesitation from Joshua, who didn't feel too comfortable about standing on a boat, they were staring out at the ocean, but it was Sugar who broke the tranquil silence around them.

"...Master Joshua..."

Joshua turned, almost ready to reply.

"Listen...Sugar...I'm real sorry about earlier...Things are just going by so fast...and you're probably the only one I can talk to about my problems that I can't tell anyone else. I can't really say much at the moment...but I can trust you, right?" Joshua asked.

Sugar was kind of surprised, but nodded.

"...I'm not really from this world. Like you, I was born in a different dimension, and...after quite a while, I ended up here. Quite a lot of accidents made me arrive here, and...I'd rather not say much else right now..." Joshua said, slightly uncomfortable, hoping not to say too much.

"So, you're like a prince or something?"

Joshua rubbed his head.

"Kinda...People think of me as an important person. All my friends are waiting for me back on a planet called Mobius, and I have to win the tournament to get back. I think the materials to make a...tool to help me back to Mobius is on the deeper levels of the labyrinth and...So...you'll help me...right?" Joshua asked.

Sugar nodded.

"Of course! I'm your Guardian Beast! I'll help you with anything, Master Joshua!" she smiled happily

"Okay...Just stop it with the 'Master' stuff. I consider you an equal, someone I have to protect...And why did you think I'm some sort of prince? I'm not exactly royalty but, I'll always be there to protect you. So, you have never have to worry about anything." Joshua smiled.

"...So...you'll be kind to me? That's nice...I'm happy my fiancé will be a caring person!" Sugar replied cheerfully.

Again, Joshua nearly fell over in shock. Marriage?! They'd only just met! Granted, he hadn't had anyone THAT close to him...there was once...but he shut that memory away. It had brought pain to him before, and wasn't about to relive it. And getting close to someone, even if there was already sign of romance between them, it wouldn't be wise...

"Sugar...I can't marry you. It's not because of what you think...You do look adorable, and under normal circumstances, I would accept your offer...but...I can't. Having such a huge responsibility...would only put you in danger. I don't want you to die. The monsters in the deeper parts of the labyrinth could easily defeat us if we were to be careless." Joshua sighed.

Her cheeks went a bright red.

"Alright...but we don't have to get married right away...so...you'll tell me, right?" Sugar asked.

Joshua turned around and smiled. Perhaps if everything turned out the way he planned, then maybe. Marriage didn't exactly sound SO bad, and by the time the tournament finished, that would probably be enough time to learn enough about each other. Looking over towards Sugar, who was looking at him with a confused look, but smiled.

"We'll see. " he said, opening his arms and hugging her.

---

Awww...Well, we've come quite a way so far! Keep going! There's still more to go!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dawn. Joshua hadn't been able to sleep the entire night, even while staring out at the ocean. He carried Sugar back to the workshop and placed her in his bed. She was tired, but her face was so peaceful. It would be wise not to wake her, because if she was like some girls he knew back on Earth, they got VERY angry if you woke them up. As the beams of sunlight shone through the window, he closed the blinds and quietly made his way downstairs.

"Ugh. Of all the things to happen, the material I need is sold out. All because of some bratty girl. I hate it when someone else tries to get in the way of what I need to do." Joshua sighed, recalling what the shopkeeper told him.

It was time to get moving to the labyrinth. Much of the city was still asleep, giving him an easy way to the labyrinth. Although, he was regretting it when he was rubbing his sore back because of the hammer. He had hardly lifted the heavy thing, and when he thought about it, the pain wasn't very pleasant. Walking down the stairs into the labyrinth, much of it was the same. Water, stone walls and pipes. And monsters, of course.

"So, you're that kid. Haven't got any weapons, or a guardian beast! How do you expect to win the tournament, against me?" a voice called.

Joshua span around, a girl about his age, wielding a normal sword was standing there. Her hair was a long red, and her outfit was pink. Perhaps she was the one Bron had mentioned. Sanary. It didn't matter, Joshua wasn't going to lose the tournament to an amateur fighter! If only he had his sword. The description of the girl the shopkeeper have was perfect. She was the one who bought all the ore.

Great...Just great... Joshua thought to himself.

"I have a name, Sanary. I suggest you use it. Otherwise, you might find out I'm not as weak as you think..." Joshua threatened.

His hand was close to his hammer, but if he was going to fight with that, even with his skill...he'd end up being defeated without having a sword...Anger subsiding, he crossed his arms and watched her walk off...with what seemed like the material he needed for his sword! Muttering under his breath, that that piece of material would be hard to find, he sat down and took a breather.

"Let's see. With enough materials to at least make something almost as powerful, if I just do this...and put the materials so they melt together, I may be able to forge with the new substance to make something stronger! But...I need a piece of ore...WOAH!!!" Joshua yelled.

A monster had caught him off guard, making him drop his hammer. This wasn't like the normal piles of slime he'd encountered before. This thing was about twice the size and instead of a bluish green, it was a light red. Looking for his hammer, he found it just out of reach, blocked by the slime. Making sure that no-one was around, and hoping that he'd finish this thing off quick, he clicked his fingers.

Instantly, a jagged spike made of solid stone pierced out of the ground, and cleanly skewered the slime, sending it's remains all over the place. Watching the disgusting fluid splatter over the walls and floors, he snatched up his hammer and the slime covered stone on the ground. It looked similar to what Bron described. Guess it would do. Racing out of the labyrinth before they started looking for him.

Praying...hoping that Sugar was still asleep, so she wouldn't worry, finally burst out of the tower and collapsed on the ground outside. Taking in heavy breaths of the salty sky, he casually walked back to the workshop. Hopefully, this weapon he had in mind would be strong enough to get him through a fair portion of the tournament...

Walking up the stairs, and breathing a sigh of relief Sugar was still asleep, he put the blanket back on her shivering body and made sure the furnace was blazing at full heat. This would be interesting.

Finally, after a few minutes of waiting the furnace was ready, it's flames radiating fierce heat. Placing a few of his materials together, he let them melt into each other, before quickly getting it out, dumping a bucket of water on it to cool it down. The result was an odd glowing slab of metal, shimmering green, then blue. And he still had the ore. Strange. Re-filling the bucket before putting both pieces of material in the flames. There was a small explosion of sound which echoed through the room, but Sugar remained asleep. Removing the melting piece of material, he flooded it with water, making it solid again.

"Wow."

This material was sparkling brightly, as if it were covered with silver glitter. This was hard work to do it on his own, but he'd be able to handle it. Making sure the metal was kept hot enough to forge, he placed it on the anvil and began to hammer away. Sweat was pouring down his forehead as he kept swinging the heavy tool, sparks flying as the two metals clashed together.

"Uhhh...Huh?"

Turning around to see Sugar was stirring, he was relieved that she was in a good mood. That kind of changed when she saw Joshua making the weapon by himself.

"You went into the labyrinth by yourself?! You could've gotten hurt if I wasn't there to protect you!" Sugar shouted.

Joshua wasn't in the mood to argue. He hadn't been able to sleep at all, and it was only thanks to Sugar catching him, that he avoided crashing into the floor. Looking up at her concerned face, he finally agreed to work together. Resuming the tempering of the weapon, Joshua's hammer smashed against the material, while Sugar was assisting as much as she could, keeping the temperature nearby cool enough for them to work with, but hot enough to forge the metal properly. With a final slam of his hammer, the entire anvil they were working on went up in a pillar of flame, before dying down.

Waiting for the flames to turn into wisps of smoke, then vanish, both looked at the anvil. It was scorched by the amazing heat, but was still in one piece, much to their relief. The weapon was complete, but unlike anything Joshua had seen before. The blade was long a shimmered a brilliant slivery blue. The hilt was smooth and was easy to hold in his hands. He held it up into the air and showed it to Sugar.

"It's beautiful...but do you think it'll hold together?" Sugar asked.

With a simple shrug of his shoulders, Joshua span around and thrust held the sword tightly. Focusing on the anvil, Joshua's body glowed with energy before letting loose an amazing flurry of sword slashes. Gently lowering the sword and falling to his knees, both of them stared as the anvil simply crumbled into pieces of scrap metal. The blade still shone beautifully, intact and without a scratch. Joshua smirked.

"Yep. This should be able to get us a fair way through the tournament. I'm hoping it will be easier than swinging that hammer around. It was becoming a real pain." Joshua sighed.

"...Us? You mean you're going to let me help you now, after you raced off on your own? You can't just hope to survive in the tournament by yourself. You have to let me help you..."Sugar replied quickly.

Joshua smiled and gently brushed his hand through her pink hair. He felt kind of guilty of leaving her behind, but with both of them exaughsted, they might have had a harder time in the labyrinth, since the monsters would be more likely to attack her. Placing a hand on her cheek, which made her blush, Joshua felt a bit more relaxed.

"I know. We'll do this together."

---

And now we're almost quarter of the way there! So, what do you thinkg of the story so far? Not bad? Don't forget to leave me a review!

Joshua:...Yep. Feedback is good. Remember that, kids.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As both of them looked at each other, both going a bright red, Joshua heard Bron's voice and pulled away, feeling quite embarrased if someone saw him. Handing the weapon over to his master, who looked at it carefully, and gave a nod of approval. This weapon was somewhat better than what he thought Joshua could achieve at this point of time...

"It's Sugar that helped me make it this good. I doubt it would have turned out so well without her help..." Joshua explained.

"W-What? You did most of the work...making sure that we'd be able to work well together. You're the one to take the credit." Sugar blushed.

As the two talked to Master Bron, explaining about Joshua's recklessness on having of gone to the labyrinth on his own, BEFORE he had obtained a key for the passage into it, and without his permission, he was scolded quite a bit. Pointing out that he'd be unable to have gathered the need materials, Bron finally calmed down, only for a voice from the hallway to barge in.

"So, that's your first weapon? Took you long enough! How do you expect to win at the pace you're going at?" Sanary laughed.

Joshua turned away. He wasn't in the mood to argue, or to fight. All he wanted to do was get some sleep. He began to feel light-headed, before he collapsed on the floor, unconcious. Sugar began to painc, before there was a small sound of snoring. Breathing a sigh of relief that her master was okay, they decided to let him rest.

He woke up after a few hours, a bit drowzy, but a lot better. When Bron came back in, handing him a Match notice and explaining about his opponent, Joshua could only nod and agree with his Master's information. Making sure that the sword was ready, his necklace was okay, he stepped outside to find Sugar waiting for him.

"Are you okay, Joshua? You got me worried...and about our first opponent...are you nervous?" Sugar asked quietly.

Joshua shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"We're more than capable of beating Chaves. We can do this! Right, Sugar?!" Joshua yelled.

"Yes, Joshua! And...do you think you could use a good luck kiss so that we can win the battle? I'm kinda nervous..." Sugar blushed.

Joshua went bright red again. Unsure of what to say in response to that, he gently held Sugar's hand and they ran towards the Central Tower. The sunshine outside was great, giving him a boost of confidence and eagerness to win. Walking inside the tower, both talked to the offical guarding the arena door, and proceeded inside.

The CraftLord of Sapphire, Sakuro was inside, as well as a large figure with green clothing, odd looking googles and spiky brown hair. Joshua couldn't help but chuckle at how ridiculous his opponent looked. Remembering that this was his first battle in quite some time against a human opponent, he'd have to be careful not to inflict fatal wounds.

"We will now begin the fourth round of the tournament! Chaves! Will you be summoning your Guardian Beast in battle against Joshua?" Sakuro asked.

"I don't need a beast. I can handle this myself." was the booming voice.

Joshua was begining to think his foe was either very strong, or foolish. Granted, he couldn't imagine what another Guardian Beast would look like. He was hoping they weren't some freaky monsters. He was quite content on seeing ones like Sugar. Gentle and friendly. Reaching for his weapon, he waited for Sakuro to begin the match.

"Are you both ready? As Craftknights of Wystern, fight with honor and dignity! The fourth round, Chaves versus Joshua...Begin!"

Grabbing his sword and facing Chaves, he looked at the huge sword he was carrying. Getting hit by that would hurt quite a bit, so it would be best to avoid it. Sugar was still by Joshua's side, looked at him and nodded. The rules...he remembered that it was either knock out Chaves, or break his weapon. A full out assult would be best against something that size.

"Sugar. Make sure you don't get hurt. Let's go!"

Charging staright at Chaves, sword raised, he leapt into the air and twisted in mid-air to avoid the giant blade. The weapon crashed into the ground below, leaving him vunerable. Slashing twice with his weapon, damaging Chaves a fair amount, he leapt back to avoid the attack that was sent his way. Stepping out of his range, he motioned to Sugar.

"Aqua...Tornado!"

Sugar zoomed in front of Joshua and lifter her right arm into the air. Two miniture tornados appeared out of nowhere, made out of water and wind, lifting Chaves into the air and continously dealing damage. Slightly exaughsted after the spell, she raced out of Chave's range and Joshua resumed fighting, blocking the huge weapon with his sword. Unbelivably, his opponent gained a sudden burst of speed and lashed out at Joshua, cutting into his side.

"Ow..." Joshua muttered.

There was quite a fair bit of damage sustained, and he'd been sent skidding across the ground, but was still capable of fighting. Letting out a small yell, he charged at Chaves, sword glowing with energy before he slashed three times, knocking Chaves into the air before knocking him out with the hilt of his blade. Sighing deeply before Sugar raced to his side, he threw his sword into the air and caught it with one hand and placed it back in it's sheath.

"We did it..." Joshua laughed, but also slightly reliefed.

"Joshua...Umm..."

Joshua turned to Sugar and smiled. Before he said anything else, he kissed her gently on the cheek before hugging her happily, Sugar going extremly red, kind of surprised that Joshua was doing this, and what she kind of had in mind. Chaves spoke up angrily.

"Damn it! This fight is not valid!" he yelled, approaching Joshua and Sugar, filled with rage.

Joshua stepped in front of Sugar, sword drawn, ready to defend her if things turned ugly. He glared right back at Chaves, annoyed that he was being a sore loser, and had the nerve to say that this battle wasn't fair! Claiming that a beginner, a nobody anyone had heard of with a weapon that had been recently made couldn't be victorious, Joshua was getting even angrier. Saying it was all Sugar's doing that the battle was Joshua's, was making him near breaking point.

"Silence, Craftknight Chaves! Have you forgotten the three tenets of Craftknighthood? A sword is not strength, a sword is not skill, a sword is not fellowship. Remember these words and think of what you've done and said." Sakuro yelled.

Still a bit uncomfortable about the hulking giant in front of him, Joshua was caught unaware when the huge blade was swung at him again. Colliding straight into his chest, he fell to his knees, his chest bleeding. Barely able to contain his rage, Joshua supressed it, not wanting to be like this monster. With Sakuro ordering Chaves to leave, and Sugar helping a barely concious Joshua to his feet, she looked at him worringly. The last thing he saw before everything went black was her face and voice...

"...Ugh...What...happened? Am I still alive...?" Joshua muttered, eyes opening.

A loud cry was heard, before he found himself wrapped in Sugar's arms, who was crying. Relieved that both of them were all right, he was kind of irritated to have bandages over his chest again. Giving a weak smile to Sugar who helped him out of bed, he leaned against her for support.

"Are you alright? I ws really, really worried. There was so much blood...and you were hardly breathing. You kept muttering things in your sleep, but they didn't make sense. Master Bron is impressed on your victory and your actions, despite the accusations that were made." Sugar whispered.

Sugar... Joshua thought to himself.

"Yo! Joshua! Are you awake yet?" Bron's voice came from the hall.

With a small shout, he came in and told Joshua that even though the first victory was easy, he shouldn't be resting easy. His wounds would be healed in a few days, and then he'd be able to keep fighting. Deciding against it, and claiming he'd be alright, Bron sighed and left. Looking out the window and slightly surprised night had fallen, he turned to Sugar.

"...I think...being outside would be good...Do you want to go to the harbour, Sugar?" Joshua asked weakly.

Althought she was worried, she nodded happily and helped him outside. Once there, he managed to walk there unsupported, but Sugar was ready to catch him if he fell. Staring out at the ocean again, he felt like saying something...

"I'm glad that we managed to win. And that you weren't hurt, Sugar. I would've hated myself if you were the one who was attacked...I'm sorry for making you worry about me...but I'm fine now..." Joshua apologized

"Joshua...what you did today...I would've taken the attack in your place. I'm supposed to protect you...but you protected me. Are you considering marrying me sooner than what you previously thought?" Sugar asked excitedly.

Joshua could only smile at Sugar's statement. It seemed that since they met, she'd become infatuaited with him. It felt kind of odd, he wasn't used to having a girl admire him...to be in love with him. But...he was begining to love her. Because of that kiss...was that why? No...he said he'd protect her no matter what. To look after her.

"...You'll stay with me...after the tournament, right? Even if I say that you had to leave?" Joshua asked.

Sugar's cheeks went a bright red before she hugged Joshua tightly. Joshua hugged her back. He wanted to say something else, but...nothing came to mind. Just holding each other under the night sky was good enough for now...

--

Now we're 1/4 of the way. How am I going? Do you think it needs improvement? Would you like to add some suggestions or email me? Go right ahead! I'm a pretty quick guy, so I usually check my emails everyday.

Joshua: That is correct. Come over to the Dark Side! Come over to the Dark Side! dances like Darth Vader


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

As both of them looked at each other, both going a bright red, Joshua heard Bron's voice and pulled away, feeling quite embarrased if someone saw him. Handing the weapon over to his master, who looked at it carefully, and gave a nod of approval. This weapon was somewhat better than what he thought Joshua could achieve at this point of time...

"It's Sugar that helped me make it this good. I doubt it would have turned out so well without her help..." Joshua explained.

"W-What? You did most of the work...making sure that we'd be able to work well together. You're the one to take the credit." Sugar blushed.

As the two talked to Master Bron, explaining about Joshua's recklessness on having of gone to the labyrinth on his own, BEFORE he had obtained a key for the passage into it, and without his permission, he was scolded quite a bit. Pointing out that he'd be unable to have gathered the need materials, Bron finally calmed down, only for a voice from the hallway to barge in.

"So, that's your first weapon? Took you long enough! How do you expect to win at the pace you're going at?" Sanary laughed.

Joshua turned away. He wasn't in the mood to argue, or to fight. All he wanted to do was get some sleep. He began to feel light-headed, before he collapsed on the floor, unconcious. Sugar began to painc, before there was a small sound of snoring. Breathing a sigh of relief that her master was okay, they decided to let him rest.

He woke up after a few hours, a bit drowzy, but a lot better. When Bron came back in, handing him a Match notice and explaining about his opponent, Joshua could only nod and agree with his Master's information. Making sure that the sword was ready, his necklace was okay, he stepped outside to find Sugar waiting for him.

"Are you okay, Joshua? You got me worried...and about our first opponent...are you nervous?" Sugar asked quietly.

Joshua shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"We're more than capable of beating Chaves. We can do this! Right, Sugar?!" Joshua yelled.

"Yes, Joshua! And...do you think you could use a good luck kiss so that we can win the battle? I'm kinda nervous..." Sugar blushed.

Joshua went bright red again. Unsure of what to say in response to that, he gently held Sugar's hand and they ran towards the Central Tower. The sunshine outside was great, giving him a boost of confidence and eagerness to win. Walking inside the tower, both talked to the offical guarding the arena door, and proceeded inside.

The CraftLord of Sapphire, Sakuro was inside, as well as a large figure with green clothing, odd looking googles and spiky brown hair. Joshua couldn't help but chuckle at how ridiculous his opponent looked. Remembering that this was his first battle in quite some time against a human opponent, he'd have to be careful not to inflict fatal wounds.

"We will now begin the fourth round of the tournament! Chaves! Will you be summoning your Guardian Beast in battle against Joshua?" Sakuro asked.

"I don't need a beast. I can handle this myself." was the booming voice.

Joshua was begining to think his foe was either very strong, or foolish. Granted, he couldn't imagine what another Guardian Beast would look like. He was hoping they weren't some freaky monsters. He was quite content on seeing ones like Sugar. Gentle and friendly. Reaching for his weapon, he waited for Sakuro to begin the match.

"Are you both ready? As Craftknights of Wystern, fight with honor and dignity! The fourth round, Chaves versus Joshua...Begin!"

Grabbing his sword and facing Chaves, he looked at the huge sword he was carrying. Getting hit by that would hurt quite a bit, so it would be best to avoid it. Sugar was still by Joshua's side, looked at him and nodded. The rules...he remembered that it was either knock out Chaves, or break his weapon. A full out assult would be best against something that size.

"Sugar. Make sure you don't get hurt. Let's go!"

Charging staright at Chaves, sword raised, he leapt into the air and twisted in mid-air to avoid the giant blade. The weapon crashed into the ground below, leaving him vunerable. Slashing twice with his weapon, damaging Chaves a fair amount, he leapt back to avoid the attack that was sent his way. Stepping out of his range, he motioned to Sugar.

"Aqua...Tornado!"

Sugar zoomed in front of Joshua and lifter her right arm into the air. Two miniture tornados appeared out of nowhere, made out of water and wind, lifting Chaves into the air and continously dealing damage. Slightly exaughsted after the spell, she raced out of Chave's range and Joshua resumed fighting, blocking the huge weapon with his sword. Unbelivably, his opponent gained a sudden burst of speed and lashed out at Joshua, cutting into his side.

"Ow..." Joshua muttered.

There was quite a fair bit of damage sustained, and he'd been sent skidding across the ground, but was still capable of fighting. Letting out a small yell, he charged at Chaves, sword glowing with energy before he slashed three times, knocking Chaves into the air before knocking him out with the hilt of his blade. Sighing deeply before Sugar raced to his side, he threw his sword into the air and caught it with one hand and placed it back in it's sheath.

"We did it..." Joshua laughed, but also slightly reliefed.

"Joshua...Umm..."

Joshua turned to Sugar and smiled. Before he said anything else, he kissed her gently on the cheek before hugging her happily, Sugar going extremly red, kind of surprised that Joshua was doing this, and what she kind of had in mind. Chaves spoke up angrily.

"Damn it! This fight is not valid!" he yelled, approaching Joshua and Sugar, filled with rage.

Joshua stepped in front of Sugar, sword drawn, ready to defend her if things turned ugly. He glared right back at Chaves, annoyed that he was being a sore loser, and had the nerve to say that this battle wasn't fair! Claiming that a beginner, a nobody anyone had heard of with a weapon that had been recently made couldn't be victorious, Joshua was getting even angrier. Saying it was all Sugar's doing that the battle was Joshua's, was making him near breaking point.

"Silence, Craftknight Chaves! Have you forgotten the three tenets of Craftknighthood? A sword is not strength, a sword is not skill, a sword is not fellowship. Remember these words and think of what you've done and said." Sakuro yelled.

Still a bit uncomfortable about the hulking giant in front of him, Joshua was caught unaware when the huge blade was swung at him again. Colliding straight into his chest, he fell to his knees, his chest bleeding. Barely able to contain his rage, Joshua supressed it, not wanting to be like this monster. With Sakuro ordering Chaves to leave, and Sugar helping a barely concious Joshua to his feet, she looked at him worringly. The last thing he saw before everything went black was her face and voice...

"...Ugh...What...happened? Am I still alive...?" Joshua muttered, eyes opening.

A loud cry was heard, before he found himself wrapped in Sugar's arms, who was crying. Relieved that both of them were all right, he was kind of irritated to have bandages over his chest again. Giving a weak smile to Sugar who helped him out of bed, he leaned against her for support.

"Are you alright? I ws really, really worried. There was so much blood...and you were hardly breathing. You kept muttering things in your sleep, but they didn't make sense. Master Bron is impressed on your victory and your actions, despite the accusations that were made." Sugar whispered.

Sugar... Joshua thought to himself.

"Yo! Joshua! Are you awake yet?" Bron's voice came from the hall.

With a small shout, he came in and told Joshua that even though the first victory was easy, he shouldn't be resting easy. His wounds would be healed in a few days, and then he'd be able to keep fighting. Deciding against it, and claiming he'd be alright, Bron sighed and left. Looking out the window and slightly surprised night had fallen, he turned to Sugar.

"...I think...being outside would be good...Do you want to go to the harbour, Sugar?" Joshua asked weakly.

Althought she was worried, she nodded happily and helped him outside. Once there, he managed to walk there unsupported, but Sugar was ready to catch him if he fell. Staring out at the ocean again, he felt like saying something...

"I'm glad that we managed to win. And that you weren't hurt, Sugar. I would've hated myself if you were the one who was attacked...I'm sorry for making you worry about me...but I'm fine now..." Joshua apologized

"Joshua...what you did today...I would've taken the attack in your place. I'm supposed to protect you...but you protected me. Are you considering marrying me sooner than what you previously thought?" Sugar asked excitedly.

Joshua could only smile at Sugar's statement. It seemed that since they met, she'd become infatuaited with him. It felt kind of odd, he wasn't used to having a girl admire him...to be in love with him. But...he was begining to love her. Because of that kiss...was that why? No...he said he'd protect her no matter what. To look after her.

"...You'll stay with me...after the tournament, right? Even if I say that you had to leave?" Joshua asked.

Sugar's cheeks went a bright red before she hugged Joshua tightly. Joshua hugged her back. He wanted to say something else, but...nothing came to mind. Just holding each other under the night sky was good enough for now...

--

Now we're 1/4 of the way. How am I going? Do you think it needs improvement? Would you like to add some suggestions or email me? Go right ahead! I'm a pretty quick guy, so I usually check my emails everyday.

Joshua: That is correct. Come over to the Dark Side! Come over to the Dark Side! dances like Darth Vader


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Morning. Waking up Sugar and deciding to go watch Sanary's match, Joshua was impressed. She was quite the fighter, and Joshua was hoping that he wouldn't have to fight against her anytime soon. Agreeing quite easily for Sugar to hold his hand, both of them were surprised when Bron came into the room, telling them both to come with him.

"I'm afraid that isn't going to happen...Me and Joshua have already got a dinner date planned, right Joshua?" Sugar asked.

Joshua nodded. He had agreed without much reluctance, but after talking to Sugar for a few seconds, saying that it could wait, and Bron saying he'd feed them both until their guts were ready to burst, Joshua shook his head, saying that it would be highly unlikely.

"But...Joshua..." Sugar started, squeezing Joshua's hand gently.

"...I promised. Tonight, okay?" Joshua asked.

"Okay, we're going to Vance. We're going to be delivering weapons that were crafted by me! The Silver Master. So if you plan on helping me, you better get to my ship and get ready to set sail!" Bron yelled.

Nodding, they both followed him to the harbour and climbed aboard the ship. Joshua was begining to feel slightly uneasy. He'd be going over the ocean in a boat...and for some reason...there was something that had caused him to hate it. But he was interested to see Vance, so without complaining, he waited for the ship to set sail. Whispering to Sugar that this was the ship they stood on last night, they decided to keep quiet.

"...He had better not be spying on us..." Joshua whispered.

Thankfully, there wasn't anything said from Bron. As the ship began to move forward, Joshua looked back as the Central Tower and all the buildings get smaller until they vanished. After about two hours, they arrived in Vance. Joshua was surprised. Snow?! It must be cold here. Agreeing to take the delivery to the weapon shop, he nodded at Sugar and they walked towards the town, hand in hand. Finding the weapon shop was quite easy. There was a sword on top.

Walking inside and handing over the deliveries, Bron was already there, complaining about why they had taken longer than expected. When Joshua muttered that he was finding it hard to walk because of his wounds, Bron shook his head, but let out a small sigh. As the shop keeper was letting out outbursts at how amazing the weapons were, Joshua let out a sigh.

With nothing much else to be said, and guessing he'd probably be back here, he decided to get back to Wystern. There wasn't any problems on the journey back, and as Bron went back to the workshop, he handed a new material for Joshua to forge with. Giving his thanks, Bron left. When he was about to leave, he heard someone call his name.

"Yes?"

"...I was wondering, that since you've past the first round, I may as well introduce myself. My name is Nigelle, from the Gold Guild. In yesterday's battle, that weapon you were wielding was quite amazing. We're wondering if you would like to craft weapons for us."

Joshua kept silent. He wasn't really interested in crafting anything except a new ship and get home. Deciding against the offer, he began to leave, until Nigelle spoke up, saying he'd buy them for quite a price. Saying he still wasn't interested, he left. Unable to persuade him, since he was staying so determined, Nigelle watched him leave.

"...Let's go to the labyrinth." Joshua sighed.

Heading to the Central Tower and head underground, the monsters seemed to stay away from them on the first few floors. As the two went deeper, different monsters appeared. One that looked like a possessed sword. Sighing as it approached, it quickly vanquished before it could attack. Picking up a piece of ore, Joshua wondered what it was for.

"...It's different from the others..." Sugar whispered.

Nodding, they pressed on. After finding a green portal, Joshua whacked it with a hammer, activating it. Going into the next room, Joshua spotted Sanary. She seemed a bit more calm since last time, greeting him polietly.

"Hi, Sanary. I was quite impressed on how you fought today!" Joshua smiled.

Sanary brushed her red hair back and smiled.

"Of course! I am going to be the winner of the tournament, you know." Sanary bragged.

Joshua sighed deeply. She was way too confident, normally, that wouldn't be a bad thing, except that she seemed to be a bit on the bragging side. It didn't really matter, listening to Sanary ask if he was approached by Nigelle. Claiming that was true, he was asked if he was going to sell any of his weapons. He didn't care about that, either.

"No. I don't really care."

Putting up with Sanary's sudden outburst before leaving, Joshua gave a deep sigh and decided to go and tell Nigelle that he wouldn't sell his weapons to a guild that had Craftknights who tried to attack to kill. Motioning to Sugar, they made thier way back out of the labyrinth, even easier thanks to the portal. Heading to the harbour, he approached Nigelle.

"Listen. I'm not selling any of my weapons. I only make them to defend myself. Not for profit." Joshua explained.

"Eh? You have plenty of time to make more weapons! Besides, you can sell them so others can defend themselves, correct? And you'll get paid for it." Nigelle claimed.

Giving a deep sigh, Sugar suggested heading back to the workshop. The next round of the tournament would be coming up, and despite his condtion, he'd be ready to fight. Leaving the harbour, they were stopped by a young boy, with blonde hair. He looked quite confident and already knew quite a bit about Joshua's current status in the tournament.

"I'd recommend you quit, before you end up getting humiliated, or worse. Because I'M going to win, no matter what you losers try." he smirked.

Joshua was getting sick of people saying they were better than him. If he could only show them his REAL power, then perhaps they'd shut up. Joshua knew he'd win, espically with Sugar by his side, and this...guy wasn't going to stop them.

"I doubt it! I'll show you soon enough, that I'll be the victor!" Joshua yelled.

"Bah. Your weapon, despite it's special design, won't hold out forever, and you've got no talent. You were lucky you even survived against Chaves's attack. Your reactions may be decent, but you don't even deserve to be called an apprentice!" the newcomer yelled.

Joshua was holding himself back. There were people around, and he needed to rest before he'd be able to fight again. His body was healing, but pushing it too far would be a disaster. He was about to leave before Sugar spoke up.

"Wrong! Joshua will prove you wrong! You'll see! Let's go, Joshua." Sugar yelled.

Joshua was kind of frightened when Sugar shouted like that. Deciding to continue back to the workshop, they were interrupted by that kid again.

"Aw, need your Guardian Beast to stand up for you? Afraid of fighting your own fights?" he mocked.

Joshua ignored him, before they walked off. Taking a shortcut, thanks to the Water Scooter, they made thier way back up to thier room, while Joshua threw himself down on his bed, he opened the letter left for him. It was the name of his next opponent. Kenon. Also from the Gold Guild. Hopefully, he'd be more civilized than Chaves.

"...I'll just rest for a few seconds, then we'll get going..." Joshua sighed.

He sat up, stretched his arms and legs and drew his sword. Making sure it was ready for combat, he looked over at Sugar. She looked at him happily, even more when he gave her a big hug. The Central Tower seemed to be coming a coming a common sight, and they walked inside, still holding hands. As he approached the entrance to the arena, Sanary's voice was heard, calling his name.

What now...? Joshua thought, angry.

Sanary came running in, looking at Joshua.

"Do you know anything about the Gold Guild...? Wait, you wouldn't really have much of an idea, you haven't been here that long. They aren't just our guild's rival, but they buy weapons from Craftknights like us and sell them calling them 'Wystern's Best!'" Sanary exclaimed.

Joshua sighed. He knew something along those lines was going on. Was the Gold Guild like he thought it was? Filled with sinister people who are plotting to fufil evil deeds? This was just great...something else he'd have to get to the bottom of. Not even caring that he had a match, knowing that the reputation of the entire city would suffer, said he'd put a stop to it. Sanary agreed and raced off to the harbour. Joshua ran after her, only to find her facing Nigelle.

"Give them back NOW!"

"I said, for the thousandth time, that you cannot have them!"

That was enough. He was sick of putting up with someone who couldn't get anything done. Grabbing Nigelle's shirt by the collar and lifting him into the air, he looked at him with rage.

"Hand them over. I'm only warning you once." Joshua muttered.

"Ha. A deal was a deal. Even if that girl gave the money back, it wouldn't do any good." Nigelle explained.

Joshua glared at Sanary, enraged. She was claiming that all the problems were from Gold Guild, yet she was selling weapons to them! Ugh. Why didn't anyone realise that Gold Guild was most likely villains after his first match?! Dropping Nigelle to the ground, Joshua's senses lit up...someone else was here...

"Hmph. If it isn't the amature Craftknight and his Guardian Beast."

That voice...Joshua recognized it! It was that kid from before! Was he in on the act?! Nigelle addressed him as 'Master' Varil, so his guess was right. Reaching for his sword, his body began to object. If he fought now, he would have a hard time emerging victorious against Kenon. So that was the Varil everyone talked about. Winning a match in the fastest time possible...

"So, you're supposed to be a strong warrior. Don't look like it." Joshua yelled.

"Bah. Perhaps I'll make you eat your words! Come on! Your recklessness will be what undoes you! Do you honestly think your sword can defeat a weapon like mine? One made by a member of the Gold Guild?!"

Joshua simply laughed and drew his sword. Making sure that Sugar stayed back, afraid for her safety, Joshua rushed into combat alone. Varil had a spear with a golden edge. Annoyed by all of the weapons with long reach, he leapt over the first lunge and landed behind him, getting in a single slash before his attack was blocked.

"Not bad." Joshua said, slightly amused.

Varil span his spear in a full circle, making Joshua retreat. To attack during that move would be foolish, and more likely blocked. Looking up in the air, he saw his foe coming down, trying to pierce him. Falling backwards to avoid getting impaled, he rolled to the side and got up. It seemed he was better than Chaves at fighting. Dodging the numerous thrusts coming his way, Joshua knocked the spear out of Varil's hands.

"Had enough yet?"

He pointed his sword at Varil's throat. Sick of this combat, he put his sword away, leaving him the victor. Varil knew to attack would result in serious injury, possibly something that could force him out of the tournament, so he stood down.

"Master Varil!"

"H-How?! Beaten by this...newcomer?!" Varil yelled

Joshua was standing over him, waiting for his foe to hand over the weapons. Varil already knew what he'd say. So Joshua kept silent. Handing over the swords, Sanary handed the money back, yelling that maybe they could by some dignity.

Varil yelled at them once more, before running off. Joshua realised his match would start any second, so he grabbed Sugar's hand and dashed back to the tower, completly out of breath and near the entrance of the arena, Sugar helped Joshua up and carried him inside. Sakuro was already inside, as was Joshua's opponent, Kenon. He wore brown and blue clothing, black hair and wasn't much taller than him.

"About time you showed up. I was begining to wonder if you'd run away!" Kenon laughed.

"Will both sides be using Guardian Beasts?" Sakuro asked.

Joshua nodded, as did Kenon. With a quick motion of his arms, there was a bright flash of light, bringing forth a sphere-looking monster, yellow in color, with blue hair and red lips. Somewhat put off by it's appearance, he looked at Sugar. She was quite confident that Joshua would be able to win. Espically since she'd be fighting by his side.

"The 12th match...Joshua versus Kenon! Fight!"

Joshua watched as Kenon drew his weapon and let out a surprised shout. That was quite a big axe, how he managed to lift such a thing was beyond him. Deciding to take a new approach and get out of his range, he nodded at Sugar. Her arms glowed with blue light, before it descended into Joshua's blade. Thanking Sugar for her aid, she retreated.

It seemed his foe had taken advantage of Joshua's distraction, for he'd also summoned his beast. It zoomed out of nowhere, opened it's mouth and let loose a huge wave of lightning. As the volts of energy blasted through his body, he tried to break free, unable to do so. Shaking his body free from the excess electricty, he ran towards Kenon, sword raised as the axe blocked it.

Dang it... Joshua thought to himself.

Both sides leaped backwards, but Joshua recovered first. His blade still glowing with blue energy, he slashed Kenon multiple times, water forming from each collision. As Kenon kneeled for a few seconds, he looked at Joshua and managed to hit him with the axe. It hurt his arm quite a bit, but was all right. Rolling underneath the next attack, he finished his opponent off with a final hit.

"Ahh...I guess I deserve to lose. You were better..." Kenon smiled.

Looking at Sugar, who was cheering quite a bit. Heading outside, Sanary was there to congratulate them.

"Well, like every other time, Sugar's been there to help me through everything so far, so she deserves more credit than me." Joshua said, turning to Sugar.

"J-Joshua...You're still the one who's doing at the fighting. And you're still defending me at the same time. That's why I like you, Joshua." Sugar smiled.

Varil came out a few minutes later, impressed by Joshua's skills. Joshua wasn't too happy having to talk to him, so he paid attention. He explained that Kenon, despite being new at crafting weapons, was a brilliant fighter. Threatening that when they met in the tournament, he'd defeat Joshua with his OWN weapon. Saying he'd better not lose before then.

"Looks like you've got a rival." Sanary teased.

"Heh. I don't really care. I can beat him again. You've been underestimating me so far, and if I need to push myself far enough to win, I will. Just as long Sugar stays by me." Joshua said calmly, before heading back to the workshop...


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Night had fallen, and Joshua was unwrapping the bandages around his arm. There was nothing there except a small red mark, and that would fade away in a few days. Looking over at Sugar, who was tapping him on the shoulder, smiled.

"You enjoyed our date, I presume?" Joshua asked.

She nodded and finished wiping the few pieces of food away from her face. Perhaps they'd go to the harbor again. A walk outside with no-one to spy on them or have any problems about talking in private. Like before, the city was asleep, but this time, it was even later in the night. The moon was directly above them, it's reflection clear in the water below. Sitting on a pier, holding hand and looking down at the water, Sugar broke the silence.

"It's so...relaxing to be out here. To look up at the stars sparkling in the night sky...and to be here with you. I..." Sugar stammered.

Joshua was lost in thought. So many emotions. With another victory under thier belt, they'd continued to gain more access to the deeper parts of the labyrinth. Soon, the materials would be gathered, and hopefully, he'd be able to head back to Radiance...but Sugar...leaving this world meant she'd also be leaving her home behind. What should he do? His friends needed him...but so did Sugar.

"Joshua? You've got to try not to think so much while we're together out here. I know there's the tournament and what lies ahead, but isn't the point of coming here to try and forget our troubles?" Sugar asked.

Joshua went red. She was right. She cuddled up against him, her body felt so warm...

"S-Sugar...Umm...I..." Joshua started.

"Huh? Do you have something to say?" Sugar looked at him. Joshua didn't usually freeze up mid-sentance.

"I...I just wanted to say...Uh...how can I put this...I can sense things are going to get more dangerous from here on out, and we'll need to be careful. Since I arrived here...there's been something bothering me. There's a great source of darkness here. And I have to destroy it. Whatever it is, it threatens the life of every living being here." Joshua explained.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"It's...nothing. I'll tell you more about it later. Just forget what I said, okay?" Joshua sighed.

I don't know what I'm going to do...whoever...whatever's lurking here...I can feel it...but why is it so weak? Is it sealed away? I know whatever it is, I'll be having to face it sooner or later, and I'm not going to let it fufil it's sinister desires...When I face it...I'll do it alone... 

Getting to his feet and nodding to Sugar, they made thier way back to the Workshop. The moon still shone brilliantly overhead, shining it's pale light down through Joshua's window and on his sleeping face. Everything around him seemed to fade away, before it turned to a void of black. His eyes opened. Awake...but still asleep.

No...Don't...Don't leave!!! AAAAAHHHHH!!! 

His eyes shot open as he returned to reality. Sweat was pouring down his face. That nightmare...again. But it felt so real. And who was leaving? Shaking his head and getting out of bed, his sword was lying underneath his bed. Sugar was sleeping peacefully, and perhaps he should get moving. Well, that was before Bron came racing in.

"Okay, what's the rush, Master?" Joshua asked, quitely.

Joshua flinched when two other figures followed Bron into the room, dressed in green and brown. So something was going on, if there was others with him. Sweat poured down his face. Did they find out that he wasn't really on the boat, and he was an imposter? No, that would be impossible...they'd have no idea...the records sank along with the ship...

"It's Razzy! RAAAAZZZZYYY!!!" Bron yelled.

Again, he reeled from his Master's voice. Quickly reaching into his backpack and pulling out a set of headphones, he placed them on Sugar's head so she didn't wake up. Right. So Bron was losing it. Grabbing out for his sword, Bron suddenly keeled over. Rushing to his Master's side, he helped him up.

"Are you okay?!" Joshua asked, concerned.

"...I'm fine...but...my sister's kid...is missin'!!!"

Joshua sighed. Looks like he'd have to go look for him. Listening to Bron explaining about Razzy going down to the labyrinth. Another trip to the place where he'd rather not go. There had been a sudden surge of monsters in there, but...if someone who was defenseless was down there, he'd have to help! Quickly writing down a note for Sugar to read before he raced off, he headed straight for the labyrinth.

Looking over to the teleporter he'd activated yesterday, he stepped on the glowing green circle. As everything vanished, there was a small delay before new surroundings appeared. Water seperated some of the platforms, but his Water Scooter would easily traverse over it. Looking at the staircase, he kept going. The monsters seemed to sense his appearance, becoming active.

"Bring it!"

Sword drawn, he cut through the strange looking enemies. Why the hell pumpkins could leap around and try to crash into him, was something that confused him. Not giving a second thought, he hacked his way through, sending orange, paste-like goo skywards, before making a sickening splat on the floor. Pushing on, a treasure chest caught his eye.

"No, no...I'm not going near those."

He could remember all too well on an adevnture long ago...they were treasure chests which grew legs and sharp teeth. And worse, they were fast, considering thier size and weight. They're bite was not pleasant to experiance, espically since they didn't want to let go. Ignoring the chest and going down another flight of stairs, Joshua stopped to catch his breath. Coming this far wasn't difficult, but he didn't want to push himself too much. A loud series of thumping noises approached him.

More pumpkins? Sheesh. There's a lot of em'! Joshua thought to himself.

There was about twenty of them, closing in. Holding his sword, he cut through the nearest three with ease and rolled to the side to avoid getting whacked in the head. A sharp sting of pain as one of them managed to sink thier 'teeth' into his leg, but was squashed quickly. Finding these would just wear him down, and making sure there was no-one else around, he thrust his blade into the ground.

Rocks appeared out of nowhere and rained down on his foes, crushing them. Sickening sounds were heard as each one met it's demise, and the orange goo continued to appear. Such a mess. Sighing before pushing on, he tended to his leg. A small set of teeth marks, nothing too serious. Going up, there was a door, and a staircase down.

"RAZZY!!!" Joshua called.

No reply. Then he'd have to be further down. Heading down the stairs to find another door nearby, and a teleporter, he activated it, but ignored the door. Razzy would have heard him when he yelled earlier. Running faster, past the hordes of monsters, he slashed his sword at anything that got directly in his way. Another staircase, but no sign of anyone. And two paths.

"I'll go...right."

Heading right, he walked casually, surprised at there not being so many monsters. He wasn't to happy about a huge wall at the end. Hitting the wall with his fists angrily, something gave way, making him tumble forwards into a new room. A single chest. Sighing, he moved over to it and opened it. Inside was a canteen. Not very interesting, but better than getting bitten. Sighing hand heading back, he headed left.

Taking another breather, he moved on, wondering at all the indents in the wall. More passages. Coming to the first one, his eyes opened wide. A heap of treasure chests. Picking up a nearby rock and throwing it at the central one, there was no reaction. It must be safe. There were quite a few pieces of ore, and a coffee mug? Strange. Shaking his head and leaving the room, he went to the next one.

"More? Okay. I know I'm supposed to be looking for Razzy, but these materials in those chests would come in handy..."

Three pieces of ore and a bandage. Not bad. A small body of water greeted him as he looked on. Getting out the Water Scooter, he raced over the water, saw the stairs and got off, putting it away. Heading down, he was caught by surprise! Two monsters headed right for him. One had a sharp propeller, spinning wildly, and the other had a gun-like turret. Leaping over the 'Spinner', he lunged at it, found his attack blocked. Bullets rained down from above.

"...Not good. I'm getting out of here..." Joshua muttered, racing past the doors and down the stairs.

Still no sign of him...I'm hoping I'm not too late... Joshua thought.

The room looked like a minitaure maze. Dashing across the bridges, hoping to find the stairs, or Razzy, there didn't seem to be any. Sighing, he began to turn around before falling into the water. Swimming for the nearby platform, he got up and smiled. Stairs. His clothes were soaked, thought. Taking a few minutes to dry off, he went on. Okay, now he was getting annoyed. STILL no sign of Razzy. Moving forward, there was a huge hole in the floor.

"WOAH!"

"...any...there..."

Joshua looked down. It was too dark to see, but knowing someone was indeed down there, he activated the nearby teleporter, and leapt down the hole. No...it seemed the voice wasn't Razzy, but some mid-aged woman and a sword in the ground. Damn it!

"Hello? Have you...seen a kid down here? I'm not sure if he had any weapons, but have you seen anyone?" Joshua asked polietly.

"And you are? Ah, you're a CraftKnight in training. Trying to become a CraftLord."

Joshua nodded. That was right. Why this woman and this sword were doing here...he had no idea. Listening to her explain that the one who forged that sword was the only reason this city was still existing, and it happened three years ago. Not exactly understanding what was going on, he just shook his head.

"Sorry...I'm not sure on what you mean..." Joshua sighed.

"...Well, just remember that the one who forged this sword was a great man." the woman replied.

Joshua began to ask her if she'd seen, or heard anyone nearby. The woman said there was the sound of a voice nearby, and asked if it was a friend of his.

"No. I'm just making sure he's okay, and find him. My Master...asked me to do so." Joshua explained.

Silence.

"...The voice came from that crack nearby. I hope whoever you are searching for is all right." she nodded, before she went silent.

Looking over at the small hole in the floor, Joshua knew that the door wouldn't be likely to open...and to make the crack bigger, he'd have to hit it with his hammer. Oh, how he hated using it. Smashing it against the ground for a few seconds, the ground began to shake beneath him. Aware he was going to fall, he braced himself. This was going to hurt a bit.

"Oof!"

Landing on his feet, he dusted himself off. The fall didn't hurt that much, but he didn't want to push it. A figure came running in. Yellow bandana on his head and a yellow shirt. Okay...this person was about his height...

"You're...Are you Bron's..."

"Yep! Bron's my uncle!"

Joshua breathed a sigh of relief. Razzy seemed to be in one piece, and was somewhat different to what he was expecting. He...looked like a girl. Best not to ask. Explaining that he was here to help, there was something wrong. They wouldn't be able to come back out the way they came. Not good. Sugar would be worried sick now. He couldn't just teleport them out...because he wasn't sure he could trust Razzy yet...

"There's...well, a small problem. Follow me. You'll see!" Razzy said, before dashing out of the room.

I'm glad that Sugar isn't here...she might panic... Joshua sighed to himself.

Racing after Razzy, he looked down the corridor. There was a HUGE spider-like thing! Okay, that would be thier problem. Knowing that Razzy might not be able to fight, Joshua drew his sword. He knew that this wasn't going to be enjoyable. Making sure Razzy was out of harm's way, Joshua rushed into combat. The thing was huge! It slowly crept towards him, and before he knew it, a sticky web ball crashed into him.

"Ow..."

Getting to his feet, he leapt back. If he could attack from behind, he'd be able to inflict more damage. Leaping over the beast and slashing with his sword, his senses lit up. It's rear was moving wildly. What?! Jumping back before he was bitten. Making sure Razzy wasn't watching, he vanished into thin-air, before he re-appeared. The giant spider let out a loud roar of pain and fury, before fading away into nothing.

"...Phew. That wasn't so bad..." Joshua sighed.

"Wow! That was great! Can I call you...Big Bro?" Razzy asked cheerfully.

Joshua was shocked. Simply nodding, he remembered his REAL little brother was back on Radiant. Normally, they fought with each other, but they fought by each other's side, bailing the other one out if they found themselves over thier head. Even though he wasn't always bright...but he was a hell of a fighter.

Razzy dashed off ahead. A dead end. He didn't even need to follow her, since she came right back out. Following her back, Joshua shrugged his shoulders. This wasn't good...and unless he warped them out...if Sugar was here...no...she wouldn't have any idea either.

"So...since you have my uncle for a Master, you must be in the tournament! That means I'm your rival, Big Bro! I just hope we don't have to face each other so soon! You're strong, so fighting you in the final would be fun!" Razzy exclaimed.

"Sure thing. But I won't be holding back!" Joshua yelled back.

Listening to Razzy talking about what she'd do after the tournament, about filling Wystern with flowers, Joshua nodded patiently.

"It's possible if you believe you can. And...there's somewhere where lots of flowers, are, huh? I could really use some, calming down Sugar when I get back isn't going to be an easy task..." Joshua sighed.

"Hey! Are you there?" a voice called.

Great...Sanary. Well, on the bright side, she's probably brought help... Joshua thought.

Racing out of the room, past to where the giant spider once was, and into the room with a dead end, he looked up. Nothing. What the hell?! As he walked back out, he noticed the ladder hanging down next to the door. Slapping his forehead, he climbed up. He looked up at Sanary and Razzy, slightly tired, but hid it. He didn't really care if Sanary was worried, he was finally out! She just handed him a letter.

"Match notice. Heh. Who's the poor sap I'm up against now...?" Joshua smirked.

He decided to wait. Opening it and finding either of thier names on the paper would mean a beating. Joshua explained that he'd seen a woman earlier...but he didn't know who she was. Watching Sanary drag Razzy off, Joshua kept himself from laughing until they were gone. Sanary's pretty rough. Opening the letter, his face dropped.

Great...I wasn't hoping for this...Poor Razzy. He...I mean she'll lose for sure...I promised I wouldn't hold back...I've got to fight. I have to be strong. 

Heading back up the stairs, he stepped on the teleporter and everything faded away, before revealing the top floor. But he wasn't sure what to do. To go back and see Sugar, or fight Razzy alone. Letting out a sigh, he ran back to the workshop, snuck upstairs and into his room. Odd, no-one was there. He turned around before he found himself crashing into the ground.

"OW!"

Sugar was hugging him tightly, crying. Angry, but crying.

"Why didn't you wake me?! I wanted to come with you! I need...to protect you!" Sugar sobbed.

Hugging her back and gently moving his hand through her beautiful hair, he lifted her head and wiped away the tears from her face. Giving a weak smile, they got to thier feet, holding hands. After a few minutes of explanation of what was going on, he knew it was going to take a lot more to make Sugar feel better. Both of them walked to the Central Tower, ready for the match.

Razzy was waiting.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

---

"You're late, Big Bro! Let's give it all we've got!" she yelled.

Joshua felt uneasy. Giving it all he got could seriously get Razzy hurt. His blade was resting by his side, glowing brightly. It was waiting to

be drawn, to be used. Looking at Sugar who gave a confident nod, he drew the sword. He hadn't thought of a name for it yet. One of his swords...it was at the bottom of the ocean now.

"Rygel! Come here!" Razzy yelled.

This brought Joshua around. Looking on at the swirling portal, he watched as it revealed itself. It looked like a sphere with hands, wings on it's head and a tail. Didn't really look all that intimidating, but he knew better than to underestimate his foes.

"Are you both ready?" Sakuro asked.

Joshua nodded. This was it.

"Put your pride as a CraftKnight on the line and do your best! The 16th Match, Joshua versus Razzy...Fight!"

Joshua looked at Razzy, only to find a faint outline of her. Looking around, he found her racing around the room, fists enchanted by purple lightning. Hardly able to keep his eyes on her, he found a fist in his stomach before it rose upwards, an uppercut to his jaw. Flying across the room and landing with a thud, he painfully got to his feet.

"She's fast!" Sugar yelled.

Already aware of the fact, he leapt at Razzy, slashing twice, knocking her back. The attack seemed to have little effect, since she seemed to recovered so quickly and was standing on the opposite end of the arena, pointing at Joshua.

"Rygel! Lightning!"

Rygel flew in front of Razzy, charged up a large amount of energy before letting loose a purple beam of electricty. Unable to dodge, the lightning crashed into him, shocking his body as the volts flowed through him. Painfully getting up before finding a few jabs in the chest, he wiped away the blood from his mouth. There wasn't much energy left in his body.

"S...Sugar...Healing...Spell..." he muttered.

Looking out at Joshua, worried, she obeyed, raced to Joshua's side and her hands began to glow with blue light. Energy began to enter Joshua's body, giving him new strength. Dusting off his shirt, he looked at Sugar.

"Thank you..."

Turning to Razzy, he knew that he'd have to stop holding back. Charging up energy in his blade, he closed his eyes, before opening them again. His body began to spin slowly, before picking up speed.

"Joshua...TORNADO!!!"

His body became a miniture tornado, spinning wildly, his sword piercing through Razzy's defense, sending HER flying. Ceasing the attack before pursing her, he brought the sword down, stopping before hitting her. That was enough. She'd taken quite a bit of damage, breathing heavily. Knowing that the winner was decided, Joshua helped her to her feet.

"I'm so sorry...Razzy..."

Razzy looked up at him, smiling weakly.

"I knew...this would happen...I wouldn't be any match for you...Congratulation, Big Bro!" she said quietly, before running off.

Razzy... 

After the match, Joshua was leaning against the wall. He'd taken a bit more damage than he'd hoped, and the wounds he'd taken so far were bleeding a bit. Sugar looked at him with concern, but held his hand.

"Go. You better go try and cheer her up. You've got to understand a girl's feelings..." Sugar said.

"But...wouldn't you get angry about me talking to another girl? I mean...you might have some competition. But I promised you, so I guess you trust me...I'll be right back." Joshua replied, leaving before he got whacked over the head.

Remebering that he'd seen a huge place full of flowers on the fourth floor, he'd have to be careful. It would be a lot harder to sneak through this time. Sighing deeply, he climbed up to the fourth floor, making sure that none of the guards saw him. Looking at all of the flowers, he smiled, but felt upset. Remebering about a garden brought back sad memories...

He knew Razzy was in the flowers, but where...? He was interrupted when Razzy called out to him.

"I've...been here before...I know someone spent a lot of time tending to these..." Joshua smiled.

"...So, what do you think?" Razzy asked.

Joshua wasn't exactly comfortable of being in a garden. So many tragic memories...the painful past...but he smiled and nodded. It was indeed beautiful, and smiled at Razzy. He knew that the way he fought earlier was a bit harsh, but he had to win. There was a bit at stake...more than she could understand. Making sure she was okay, he made sure he got out before someone found him.

He finally caught up with Sugar at the workshop, smiling. Sitting down on his bed, he wondered what lay ahead now? Perhaps he needed something to get his mind off what happened today. There wasn't anything said, both of them walked to the harbour. Both sat down on the ship, Joshua was staring down at the water, looking as the waves rocked the ship gently.

"Joshua...Are you okay? You haven't said anything since we came here." Sugar asked, concerned.

"..."

He didn't feel good. He'd gotten carried away and could've really hurt Razzy, almost lost all chance of getting home, and tore her dream apart. Sugar leaned against him, sighing.

"The moon's beautiful tonight...isn't it?" Sugar smiled.

Joshua finally moved. He got to his feet and began to leave.

"Joshua! Wait!" Sugar yelled.

"Listen, Sugar...I don't feel like I can go on...with the tournament. If I let myself do what happened today...I could really hurt someone...I'd never be able to get home then...and I'd hate to think what would happen to you. You'd have to go back to Saurepth...I'd never see you again..." Joshua sighed.

Sugar placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and looked away. She placed a hand on his face.

"...Joshua..."

She leaned foward and kissed him gently on the cheek, before pulling away. Joshua's face lit up a bright red, as did Sugar's. He looked at her and sighed. Perhaps he'd been to hasty. He was pushing her away, when she only wanted to help. But...he didn't feel any better. She seemed too good for him.

"...Come on, let's get back to the workshop..." Joshua sighed.

There wasn't much said as the two headed back. He was still lost in thought, and Sugar was worrying about her 'husband's' well-being. When she woke up the next morning, she found herself wondering why Joshua wasn't awake yet. Still in bed, his body tossing and turning. Yelling out didn't even make his eyes open.

"Joshua?"

Anything done didn't matter. Nothing but a dark black room where Joshua stood. There were yells of pain, swords, axes and other weapons clashing against each other in the distance. He stopped. Bloody screams...sounds of bodies collapsing to the ground, as did the blood, making a red mess on the floor.

Heh heh... 

The one in the center of all the corpses stood straight, his face shrouded in shadow. Blood was thickly coated on his clothes, and the two swords resting in his hands. A dark aura seemed to radiate around him...a sinister laugh, sound of flesh being cut open as two wings pierced through his back. Demonic wings.

Are you afraid? Do you tremble before me? Everything is utterly...useless. 

The shrouded figure rose his head, revealing an almost exact copy of Joshua's face, only his eyes were a blood red, glowing with hellish power. Raising his face and glaring right back at him, the one of light flinched. A few seconds later, a huge blade swung right at him, making him fall to avoid it.

Tsk! You always were annoying! I'll just have to make this quick and painful! Some pathetic maiden tries to interfer from outside this realm. Come, Joshua! Let the darkness embrace you! the copy laughed.

As the two raced towards each other, weapons raised, there was a spectacular sound of metal colliding together. Black and white sparks flew from the tempered steel, neither able to gain the upper hand. Turning around to glance up at the 'sky' above them, he cursed.

Blasted girl! I'll just leave this for later! the copy sneered, before everything faded back into reality.

Eyes opening, his body aching with pain, there was a breathe of relief. Sugar was looking down at him with concern. He'd been tossing and turning the entire night, as if suffering from a nightmare. About to speak, Joshua hesitated. Too complicated. She'd never understand...sighing deeply, he looked at the letter addressed to him.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The morning sun had risen ages ago, and both Joshua ans Sugar had done their normal routine activites, going for thier morning walk, went into the Labyrinth for a few materials and to pratice against the monsters, and now, they were taking a delivery to someone in the top of Central Tower.

"Aww...Can't we stop for a few seconds? I reallly want to talk to you about something..." Sugar asked.

Joshua turned around and smiled.

"When we're finished, we can do whatever you want. Let's just finish this first..." Joshua sighed.

There was always some sort of errand to do. Climbing up to the highest floor, there was a door to the left. Walking inside, there was someone else here. Making sure he wasn't being rude, he waited for the person to speak.

"Hm? It's not very often I see someone here." the old man said

Joshua nodded, before handing over the package to him. He'd recieved this thing from Bron, basically because he had other things to do, and he didn't even bother to explain.

"...So...you're Joshua. I've heard quite a bit about you. Let's see your hands...you've got incredible endurance...wisdom...and you'll have two kids." the old man explained.

Okaayyy...Marriage, that was one thing. Children?! His head began to feel dizzy from the thought, while Sugar stopped him from falling over. He wasn't sure if Sugar was shocked at the possibilty of being a mother, or excited that she'd be married soon. It was until he heard that he could was correct...more or less, making Joshua breath a silent sigh of relief.

"Well, you're certainly working hard, at least..." trailing off into a long explanation about a story long ago.

Strangely, it was about the previous CraftLord of Iron...well, he would've heard it if he didn't hand him the key to the labyrinth's next locked door. Unsure wether to thank or yell, he left with Sugar lagging behind. Both weren't happy about another long trek into the depths of the labyrinth.

"Well...we're spending time together, aren't we, Joshi?" Sugar asked.

"Joshi? You've already thought of a nickname for me? Just don't say it in public..." Joshus sighed.

Heading down the labyrinth, both were quite surprised to find the monsters, as soon as they heard footsteps, they scrambled away, scared half-to-death. After making thier way down to where they found Razzy before, Joshua was slightly annoyed by that woman standing there again.

"Both of you...I've been expecting you. In case you're wondering, I'm one of the woman in the story about the CraftLord of Iron. There were so many CraftKnights...fighting to protect this city, and there was one girl who opened the door by mistake. The man and his pupil fought with his Guardian Beast...and the story is something like that." the woman finished.

Joshua was confused. Whatever the story was about...he couldn't understand. Knowing that the ore lay ahead, he hoped something wasn't guarding it. Thanking her for the story, the two moved on. There was a roar of monsters coming thier way, they looked similar to ones defeated before...only different in color.

"Stay close. I'll cut through them..." Joshua muttered, racing forward, sword swinging through the air, cleaving anything that touched it in half.

Going even deeper, Joshua began to feel unwell. Something of great power was approaching, and the enemies were gettting stronger, even to suits of possessed armor. Protecting Sugar became even harder as the enemies kept closing in. Attacking wildly to keep them at bay, they'd managed to progress further, but the battles were taking thier toll.

"Joshi...Be strong..." Sugar whispered.

Blood was dripping slowly from his old wounds, and the monsters kept coming. Forcing his tired body, he grabbed Sugar and dashed past them, ignoring everything as the raced for safety. Finally, the monsters stopped approaching, only to find a huge mechanical-like crab blocking the chest which held the Dragon Ore.

"I...can still fight..." Joshua groaned, getting up.

"Don't be reckless! You'll get hurt! Joshi! Wait!" Sugar yelled.

Joshua had ingored Sugar's warning and rushed into combat. He was sick of everything...of these monsters trying to kill him. His body began to radiate a faint aura before he began to spin rapidly. Sword jutting out to the side, he smashed right into the mechanical crab, knocking it skywards. He leapt after it, slashing clean through it multiple times before it fell to the ground, exploding into millions of pieces.

"Joshua...How did you...?" Sugar started.

Seeing the sparkling material and grabbing it and Sugar, he rushed back up the floors, ignoring anything that drew near. Blood was flowing from his wounds quicker now, and threatened to make him collapse from blood loss. Finally, they made it back to the glowing sword, and the woman guarding it.

"I guess you knew...about that thing...just say what you need to...and let me go..." Joshua muttered.

He was angry. This was just getting beyond a joke, having to do continous errands for hardly any reward, hearing about a stroy that didn't intrest him. Sugar glared at Joshua, telling him to behave. But since he'd defeated the monster, he'd be the best choice to guard the sword...The Western Sword.

"...Thanks, I guess..."

Walking back up to the top floor, he fell to the ground, his wounds begining to take a physical toll. He didn't care what Sugar said. He pushed on, wanting to give the man his stupid ore. Barging right past Varil, ignroing him completly, he climbed up the stairs and dashed into the house. Empty. AUGH! Letting out a frustrated yell, he rushed down, finding the old man surrounded by soldiers.

Good. A chance to infict some bloodshed... a voice called in Joshua's mind.

What?! 

Joshua's body fell to the ground for a few seconds as the soldiers and Sugar looked on. Everytime they tried to approach, a huge blast of energy threw them back. Raising his head and glaring at the soldiers, a sinister smile crept across Joshua's face. His eyes glowered a dark red before drawing a sword...only it was a dark purple.

Even when Master Sakuro came in, the energy blocked them from getting near. Walking up to the soldiers, he grabbed one of them around the throat, smiling. He began to grip around his neck tighter, before a sickening snap could be heard, signalling the soldier's neck had been broken. Tossing the lifless body aside, he turned to the other three.

"Deigleyan soldiers! Attack!"

Joshua simply stood there, waiting for them draw near. Sword drawn, and with a small movement, he lowered his sword. One of the soldiers let out a scream as his body fell into tiny pieces, blood staining the ground beneath his remains. Trembling with fear, the other two lunged at him, swiping with thier weapons. Smirking and easily weaving through the attacks, a blade grazed across his arm.

"Heh...Heh heh...Ahahaha!!" Joshua laughed.

The blood that flowed from the wound began to bubble fiercly, his eyes glowing an even darker red. Around him, voices could be heard yelling out to him. The cries of fools. Leaping into the air and bringing his sword down on the second soldier, it cut clean through him, splitting his body clean in half, spilling his internal organs onto the ground, making a sickening series of sounds as they did so.

Get...out...of... 

Resistance. No point trying to fight it. After he'd taken care of the soldiers, he kill THEM too. Grabbing the last soldier by the throat, hoisting him high into the air, he struggled to get free.

"P-Please!! I have a family and children!!!" the soldier begged.

"Really? Guess I'll kill them as well!" Joshua laughed wickedly before swinging the sword. Cutting straight through his neck, a huge spray of blood splattered onto the ground, the headless body fell off the edge of the tower, before Joshua turned towards the others, grinning wickedly.

Soon, those who'd been forcing him to be like this would be lying in a pool of blood. THIER blood. None would be able to stop him, not even that pathetic maiden who was a spellcaster. Darkness pulsated through his being...his soul. But the REAL Josha had managed to regain some control.

No...I...ENOUGH!!! 

There was a bright flash of light before Joshua was kneeling on the ground, panting heavily and looking down at his blood-stained hands. No...he'd gained more strength than he thought...and he'd broken free...if he hadn't regained control...he looked at the two CraftLords simply staring wide-eyed, while Sugar was on the verge of tears.

"...What have I done...? I'm sorry...He...This shouldn't of happened..." Joshua muttered, he said, staggering towards the edge of the tower.

Sakuro loked at him angrily.

"Just calm down! You can't just go around killing people like that! That's not the CraftKnight way!" Sakuro yelled.

Joshua looked down at the ocean below. Smiling weakly, he stepped even closer towards the edge. There wasn't anything he could say. None would believe him. They wouldn't understand the suffering that was happening in his soul. Glancing over at Sugar, her eyes going wide, she raced towards him...arm outstretched, but, too late.

He'd let go off what was keeping him on the tower and let gravity carry him to the raging waters below. His eyes took in the image of Sugar's face, filled with tears...before a sparkling tear fell upwards as he crashed into the watery depths...

"JOSHUA!!!" the last thing he heard before it all went black.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

You just had to get in the way...bloody fool. Why don't you just die?! 

"Because. I have someone to protect. I may have let them down...and they can think whatever they want, but I still love her. I've got to get back to Wystern before it's too late. They'll send her back...or kill her if I don't act."

Silence in the void. The voices had argued for what seemed like an eternity, and neither seemed to be a deciding influence. There was a piercing light that made the void vanish...before reality returned. His head ached...every bone in his body felt like it was broken...but he was still alive. Breathing. He'd washed up on an unknown island...but no signs of life anywhere. Taking care of his wounds took priority. Spending the next few hours waiting for the pain to leave, he looked up at the dark sky.

"Sugar...I'll save you. They'd force you into the Labyrinth...or back to Saurpeth if I don't hurry..." the lone figure muttered.

It had been four days since Joshua's fall of the tower, and there hadn't been any sign of the body anywhere. What was worse, is that two of the other swords, The Northen and Eastern sword had been found, and vanished, taken by an unknown figure. Many plots of one of the CraftLord had been thrwated by a mysterious warrior, and the CraftLord was stripped of his rank.

The door to Joshua's workshop had been tightly locked shut, and multiple heavy objects were stacked up against the door, preventing anyone from breaking through. Sugar sat in the center of the room, crying loudly. Everyone was searching for Joshua, dead or alive to punish him for threatening the lives of two CraftLords, and the merciless slaughtering of the soldiers. Sooner or later, though, they'd break through, and she'd be forced back to Saurpeth, forever.

"Joshua...Where are you...Why...did you have to do that...?!"

Not many even bothered discussing Joshua anymore, some had begun saying that he was a demon, sent to destroy them all. So many confusing questions and accusations, but no answers. The earthquakes only continued to get worse, and the tournament was drawing even closer to completion. But it was time...with thier attention diverted, he could break free...at last...

"Someone's knocked the CraftKnights unconcious! He's heading to that kid's room! Stop him!"

There was a loud eruption of sound as the door smashed open, a figure eveloped in shadows turned towards the broken door, before raising his hand. A huge wall of solid stone blocked the entrance, before he approached Sugar, and offered his hand. She hesitated, casting Aqua Tornado at him, only for it to harmlessly disperse. A sword was clutched in his hand...

"...I know you're looking for him. Come. I shall take you to see Joshua." the figure said calmly.

"H-he's alive?! You know where he is?!" an astonished Sugar asked.

"Yes. Now come. You'll learn soon enough..."

Reaching out for the mysterious figure's hand, she grasped it tightly. Everything began to go all hazy. The workshop vanished into nothing, before a new set of surroundings appeared. A beautiful island, but there was nothing there...no people, houses or anyone. Sugar grabbed the figure's cloak and pushed him back.

"Where is he?! I need to see him!" Sugar yelled, tears forming in her eyes.

"...Why? So you can scold him? Yell at him for the terrible things he did? There's more to it than you think, you know. When you saw him kill those soldiers...he was himself, but at the same time, he wasn't. You see...inside his heart lurks a huge amount of darkness. And during his time here, it's only continued to grow stronger, and when he lost control...you saw what the happened."

Sugar stared, horrified.

"So...you mean there's a copy of himself that can take over his body and kill without hesitation? So he's innocent?! Meanig he wasn't the one trying to kill us?! Please! You need to come with me to tell the CraftLords! They must know about this! So he can come back! So...we can be...together again..." Sugar sobbed.

The mysterious figure hesitated.

"...Very well...But I doubt Joshua will come back...Like I said, there's more to it than this." the figure sighed.

With another movement of his arms, they both re-appeared in Wystern. And after a long and tiring explanation from the robed figure, they reluctantly decided that Joshua would be allowed to return, but would be under constant supervision. If the incident, however were to repeat itself...there would be no hesitation on his removal from the tournament, and other punishments.

A busy day, and the figure watched Sugar leave the workshop. Quietly following her, he watched as she stood alone on the boat, crying. Her tears sparkled brightly. Coming up behind her, the robed figure placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You miss him...don't you? Trust me...you'll see him again. He wouldn't want to make you cry anymore. He's afraid to see you again, for what people would say...for what they could do. You couldn't believe what he did...acting the way he did. He struggled to be himself again, as soon as he saw your horrified face...to the point of breaking into tears...it brought him back." the figure explained.

"...I couldn't believe he'd do such a thing...I just want to see him again. Take me to him...please...I have to help him." Sugar replied.

The figure felt rather reluctant to say or do anything. Placing a hand up to the hood covering his face, he pulled it away, revealling the two dark green eyes, but unlike before, they lacked thier shine. His cheerful face was replaced by one of sorrow. Removing the robes covering his body, he was still wearing the same clothes as before, only his body had been covered with horrible wounds.

"I'm too blame. I don't deserve having someone believing in me after everything I've done. I guess...It's time to tell you everything. I've gathered the other two swords, and I've helped many people during my absence. And I kept the darkness locked away. It's only knowing that I'd have to save you is what kept me going." Joshua started to explain.

Sugar wasn't sure wether to cry with joy, or try to yell at him for making her worry. Joshua turned away, unable to face her.

"My full name is Joshua Lightwalker...and when I said to others there's more to me than meets the eye, that's true. I've been hiding my power since I arrived, fearing that something like this could happen. Like you, I can cast magic, only different types...and I am The Ultimate Gamer. You may have heard of Sir Johnathan Lightwalker. He's my ancestor." Joshua said calmly.

"...Joshua...Now I understand...you've got a large burden on your shoulders...I remember my father telling me stories about a Sir Johnathan Lightwalker...and his battle against a powerful foe many years ago, before he was born. He said...that his grandfather fought by his side as his Guardian Beast. And they said that thier decendants would meet." Sugar explained.

"...Then...if your...his descendant, then I haven't been treating you with the proper respect. You're THE princess of Sapureth aren't you? I'm sorry if I..." Joshua started.

"It's okay. I wanted to be with you, no matter what happened. I knew there was something special about you...there was an incredible power radiating from you when we first meet. I'm just happy you've come back!" Sugar said, before hugging Joshua, breaking into tears.

Somewhat stunned by this series of discoveries, he simply held Sugar in his arms.

"Joshua...I...I love you...don't leave me...again..." Sugar sobbed.

Joshua gave a small smile and looked in her tear-filled eyes. Wiping the sparkling droplets of water away from her face, he moved forward and kissed her on the lips, before pulling away. Drying her eyes and smiling back, she just continued to hold him in his arms until morning came...

---

Chapter 10.

The next morning, Joshua and Sugar returned to the Workshop hand in hand. Apologizing for his actions, and his abscence, he handed the three swords over. Knowing that he was still in the tournament, there wouldn't be many opponents left. Varil was still in the competition. Finding the notice waiting for them when he walked back into thier room, he felt uneasy when he opened it.

"Sanary. I knew something like this would happen."

A key fell to the ground, meaning he'd most likely able to go to the lowest floors of the labyrinth. Wondering why he'd have to go down that far, Joshua knew that he'd have to do his best. Sugar would be beside him, and they knew they'd be able to triumph over anyone if they believed they could. Speaking of Sanary, she came walking in.

"Hey. I came to give you some encouragment for the match. Now, I don't want you to hold back. I've forged a new sword, and even though I heard what you did, I'll win for sure! I'll see you later!" Sanary yelled, leaving as quick as she came in.

Heading outside to the Central Tower, another earthquake made the entire city shake. Whatever was causing it, Joshua was begining to feel ill again. As long as he kept calm, and with Sugar by his side, he wouldn't have to worry about the dark copy of himself getting free like before. Even before entering the arena, the earth shaked violently again.

"I have to focus. Come on, Sugar!" Joshua yelled.

Stepping into the arena, Joshua felt ill again. He knew he'd be okay...but he was worried if something happened. Could there be something that let the darkness in him emerge again? His thoughts were interrupted when there was a bright flash. Sanary's Guardian Beast. It looked like a green egg.

"...Sakuro. If something begins to go wrong, I want you to stop the match. You understand, right?" Joshua asked.

"Very well. Since you both are ready, fight with honor and dignity! The 99th round of the tournament! Joshua Vs Sanary! Fight!"

Waitng for Sanary to make her move, Joshua noticed her weapon which was enveloped in a red glow. It didn't take him long to realise the weapon was blazing with a fire spell. Pointing at Joshua, he looked around for the Guardian Beast, before it appeared in front of him. Unable to move away, it's body erupted in flame, sending intense heat through his body. When the flames died down, he dusted himself off and rushed towards Sanary, sword raised.

There was a bright flash of light as the weapons collided. Knowing that Sanary was distracted with him nearby, he motioned to Sugar. Heeding Joshua's call, she rushed to his side, and lifted her arm into the air. Two pillars of water blasted out of the floor, making Sanary go airborne. Landing with a thud, she lunged at Joshua, the blade smashing into his side. The fiery blade inflicted huge pain, making him fall to his knees.

"Not bad...time to get serious!" Joshua yelled.

Leaping back, he looked down at himself. He was still him. Looking up to see Sanary almost on top of him, he leapt into the air, both of them swung thier weapons, and both were sent flying down to the floor. Getting to his feet, both seemed to getting tired. Both rushed at each other, swords drawn and there was another flash of light. Both were on opposite sides of the arena. Turning around, he saw Sanary fall to her knees, exaughsted.

"The winner is Joshua!" Sakuro yelled.

Racing to her side, making sure she was alright, he helped her to her feet. Giving a weak smile, she left. Joshua was going to go after her, but Sugar held him back. Nodding, he walked into the corridor, looking at Sugar.

"We're in the finals! We managed to come this far! I'm so glad!" Sugar cheered.

Heh...Excited, aren't we? Guess you'll have to learn what despair is! a voice in Joshua's mind called.

Two red eyes flickered behind Sugar. Joshua's body froze.

"Look out!" Joshua yelled.

Sugar span around, only to find a fist crashing right into her stomach, making her fall over unconcious. The figure raised his head and smiled. No...it wasn't possible!!! How could he be like that?! A seperate person?! Joshua felt cold and unable to move as the dark copy grinned wickedly.

"Pity. What to do, Joshua? Choose to go home, or save the girl you cherish? I wonder what you'll do! Mwahahahah!!!" the copy laughed, before vanishing into the dark, taking Sugar with him.

Joshua could only stare before falling to his knees. This couldn't be happening! Instead of him losing control, the darkness had actually taken a physical form! An almost identical copy to him! What was he going to do now...? The final match was coming up...but if he did that, Sugar's life would be forfiet. If he went after Sugar...he'd lose all chance of leaving this world.

Looking down at his hands, he knew what he'd have to do. He promised he'd protect Sugar, no matter what. But if he was going to go down into the deepest depths of the labyrinth alone, he'd need his other sword. No longer concerned about the rules, since her life was at stake, he rushed back the workshop and took his blade from Bron's room.

"Sol Blade 2. It's finally back in my hands again..." Joshua muttered.

Looking down into the darkness of the labyrinth, he drew the sword he and Sugar forged. Both weapons were at the ready, and if he was lucky, he'd be able to get to the bottom floor with the power he had now.

"Hold on Sugar...I'm coming..." Joshua whispered.

The earthquakes...something in the depths of this labyrinth was causing them. And this was the darkness he had to destroy to save this world. Whatever waited, he wouldn't hesitate.

Down in the darkness...Sugar was just regaining conciousness. She was laying on the cold ground, 'Dark Joshua' towering over her, whle another figure watched from the shadows. The trap had been set. Now all they had to do was wait...and knowing Joshua, he'd be arriving very soon...


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Knowing he'd only gone as far as the 27th floor before, he would have to fight his way down from there. He didn't flinch from that fact. He waited for the teleporter to warp him to the floor, and he pushed on, watching the powerful monsters that headed towards him. Some were possessed suits of armor, with lances, axe...all sorts of weapons. Twirling his swords, he focused on the enemies in the center and leapt in the middle.

"Joshua Tornado!"

The two swords cut through the monster's flesh as he span wildy, tearing anything nearby to shreds. Racing down the stairs, the earthquakes only seemed to get worse, as did the feeling of the dark power...it had to be stopped before breaking free. The results of failure would mean the end of everyone in this world. He kept running, never stopping, even to rest. Everything began to become a blur as he kept going down the stairs.

"Floor...43..." Joshua sighed.

The dark power was begining to become obvious. Monsters like dragons and giant beetles were everywhere. Each fight...every attack slowly began to wear him down. The wounds on his flesh remained dormant, no sign of bleeding at all. Even when surrounded, he kept fighting, he had to keep going. To stop would seal Sugar's fate.

His speed reduced to a crawl, he struggled to keep going. Pushing against a nearby door, it swung open, making him collapse onto the floor. A small chuckle of laughter grew into a loud bellow. The entire room was covered in crystal, and Sugar was lying on the ground, still unconcious. He cautiously approached, only for a huge flash to blind him, revealing the dark copy of himself, and a huge monster behind him.

"...Parista. You're the one I sensed when I first arrived. I guess you knew I was a threat...that I could stop you...and to defeat me, you let the darkness capture Sugar and lead me into a trap. It doesn't matter. I will defeat you!" Joshua yelled angrily, swords drawn.

"Foolish child. You turn your blade towards one of the Holy Spirits of the sword? I, the one of fire?! Your recklessness...your very prescene must be annihlated. The fools who sealed me...they must die. Thou shall burn...

Heading straight for him, his darker self stepped in the way, smiling. Drawing his weapon, there wasn't anything said. Neither would be able to leave alive. Leaping into the air, he brought his swords down, colliding against the massive weapon. The entire battlefield around them made Joshua sweat. It was hot...and his body was already under enough strain to keep upright.

Both kept lunging at each other, neither able to gain the upper hand. There was no openings in their defenses, not giving thier opponent an opening. Something had to give and as they dashed at each other again, Joshua found his new sword flying out of right hand. Taken by surprise, the dark blade cut right into him, sending him flying. A huge wound had been inflicted in his side, and was barely able to get up.

"...I can't win like this...I gotta get Sugar and run..." Joshua groaned.

Putting all his energy to race past his foe with dazzling speed, he picked up Sugar and retreated back to the door. Slamming it shut, he collapsed on the ground, his wounds causing him to lose conciousness...

"He can't hide for long...sooner or later, he'll have to come back and throw his life away..." Dark Joshua laughed.

He awoke in a bed, his side bandaged. It was soaked with blood, and still seemed to bleed. His body felt faint...he felt so tired...so dark...until a blue light shined down on him. Painfully sitting up, he looked around. This room had some resemblance to the one in the workshop, and the mysterious thing floating in front of the forge.

"Who are you?" Joshua asked weakly.

"I am Kuhyra."

Getting out of his bed, he was relieved to find Sugar was safe, resting in the corner. She hadn't woken up yet, making him feel terrible. He'd gotten her involved in this mess, and he wasn't sure if she was going to be okay. Turning to Kuhyra, he nodded.

"You are...The Holy Spirit of Ice. And...the CraftLord of Iron summoned you...And if you're the one of Ice, that would mean you'd have some relation to the one of Fire, am I right?" Joshua asked.

"Correct. The attempt to send us back to our own world had failed, and now, the fate of this one rests on your shoulders, young hero. The longer you delay, the greater his strength becomes, as does your 'copy'. If we can get him back to Sapureth...then this world would be spared...but his fiery anger must be extinguished. The dark one however...will continue to remain. You must defeat him with your own hand." Kuhyra explained.

Joshua nodded. This dark being was his responsibilty. He had to fight against him again, and this time, he should've got enough rest...but he'd have difficulty in defeating him. His power was increasing at a rapid pace...and soon he'd be near impossible to stop. They had to act quickly.

"To finish the task the CraftLord started, he forged the swords, but used his very soul as the material..."

"So that's why he died...But how am I supposed to stop him?" Joshua asked.

"...You will need to forge a new weapon. The materials of that sword you and your beast created...it would suffice. We would then need a Summonite Gem. Ore...and..." Kuhyra started.

"I have the materials right here. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to stop him! I can't allow anyone else to die!" Joshua yelled.

Kuhrya remained silent, before speaking once more.

"And the soul of one connected to yours. The Guardian Beast you have. She is the final material." Kuhrya finished.

Joshua took in the words and grimmaced. An important decision...if he sacrificed Sugar...he could achieve victory. Save the entire world from destruction. But...he'd be breaking his promise to Sugar and...he'd never see her again. Turning away, he kept silent, unable to say anything.

"...I need some time to think..." Joshua said quietly.

"Very well..."

Joshua left the room and looked down at the materials he'd gathered. Holding back the tears that were building up in his eyes, there was a gentle placement of a hand on his shoulder. Wiping away his tears, he turned and looked at Sugar, making him feel even more uneasy.

"Joshua? Are you alright? You've gone silent..." Sugar asked, concerned.

"Sugar...I don't know what I should do...If I want to save you...I have to forfiet everyone else's lives...and if I wanted to save this place...I...I'd have to say goodbye. You'd die...to save millions. But...I can't let you go." Joshua muttered, before he clenched his fists and his eyes began to fill up.

"You have to decide. I'll love you either way..." Sugar said quietly, holding his hand.

Joshua handed her the blade they'd forged. It seemed to glow brightly as it approached her. Holding her hand, and the blade between them, light shone brightly from his body, settling into the blade. Tears streamed down his eyes as his body began to flicker, making Sugar let go. As she did, Joshua fell to his knees, breathing heavily.

"W-What are you doing?! You're fading away!" Sugar yelled.

Joshua breathed heavily.

"I put...a-a lot of my e-energ-y-y...into the blade. My...powers are weakening, but...I know that this...can stop Parista. This...is LightBringer...our weapon...we made it together..." Joshua groaned.

"But at what cost?! Giving up a part of your soul?! You'd risk death to save me?! You can't just be willing to throw your life away!" Sugar yelled.

"...It's better than giving up yours...I promised to protect you, and that's what I'm doing." Joshua muttered.

He looked down at the weapon, staring at the now transparent blade. Light shone brightly from the weapon. Handing the weapon over to Sugar, he leaned on her for support. Limping back and showing Kuhrya. Nodding that the weapon would indeed be enough to defeat the copy, and hopefully calm Parista down, Joshua handed over the three swords he'd collected.

"...I know I can fight him with this strength. I believe in our power, and I will stop Parista. I promise." Joshua said solemnly.

Kuhrya watched them leave, and before Joshua and Sugar re-entered the chamber where the final battle would take place, he took her aside for a few seconds.

"Sugar. I want you to promise me you'll run if I fall. If I die...everyone on this world is doomed to perish. I...managed to make a portal...one that will get you safely back to Sauperth. You'll be safe there. Better for me to die...instead of us both perishing." Joshua said calmly.

"...No. I said I'd be with you to the end. If you say you'll fail, you will! I believe in you! Everyone is counting on you! Just remember! You have me beside you." Sugar smiled, hugging Joshua.

"You always know how to make me feel a lot better, Sugar...but I know that I have to do this alone. If you were to die...I don't know what I'd do, so make sure you stay out of harm's way." Joshua warned.

Heading right back into the chamber, Dark Joshua was waiting for them, sword drawn. Making sure Sugar was out of the way, Joshua drew LightBringer and Sol Blade 2. Even if he was wounded...and that his opponent was stronger than before, he knew he couldn't lose. This time, he would be triumphant.

"Perhaps you don't understand, Joshua. The darkness in your heart will exist, no matter what you do. What you see...me...I am you. A copy! A science experiment! I've always been lurking in the darkness of your mind, waiting for this chance to emerge. Surprised? The Ultimate Gamer...a powerful being setting out to destroy everything he once saved!" Dark Joshua laughed.

Joshua shook his head. Was he trying to throw him off and make him just give up? It didn't matter. He'd fight, no matter what. The heat around them began to increase beyond belief, flames erupting through the crystal ground beneath them. Raising his head, face covered by the hellish glare, he rushed at Joshua, swinging his sword with intense power. Leaping to the side to avoid getting smashed, the heavy blade sent fragments of purple crystal everywhere.

There wasn't anything said between the two warriors. One fighting for the fate of the world, the other...his intentions weren't clear. Leaping into the air, Joshua slashed with his swords, but instead of cutting into another weapon, a huge surge of power pulsed through his tired body, making the impact against the giant blade, making it's owner fly back.

"Do you honestly hope to best me? I think not. Accept your fate, and I will give you and that pathetic maiden a painless death!"

Not even paying attention to listen, Joshua focused on the crystal formations. Using them as a platform, he managed to get above his foe's head, before twisting his swords downward, hoping to impale him. Landing in the bed of crystals, he groaned. Missed. Looking to his side to see the gigantic blade threatening to cut off his head, Joshua leaned backwards, falling onto the ground. Watching as the huge weapon swung down towards him, he quickly moved his hand to the ground. A huge dome of transparent light flashed around him, stopping the massive blade.

"WHAT?! HOW?!"

Joshua took this opportunity to kick his foe to the ground, swords at his neck.

"Heh...can you do it? There's more to me than you think, Joshua. I may be a copy...but not just from the darkness in your soul...I've existed since you've been born...created from your DNA to be a potential tool of killing, and nothing more. Even if you slay me, the darkness...the depths of your soul...it cannot be cleansed. I'll simply return, stronger until you die." Dark Joshua smirked.

With a simple downward thrust, the blades sunk into his chest. Black blood oozed all over the ground, and the mocking laughter rung through his ears...this place was a prison...but was Parista really the one to blame? He was the one imprisoned, but what crime had he commited?

No...They sealed him down here...to forge weapons of immense power. That's why he hates us...to kill those who imprisoned him. Maybe...Maybe we don't have to fight... Joshua thought to himself, sheathing his swords.

"Parista! I do not wish to fight you! I know how your anger blazes against the people of this world, but is revenge the only way? Let me help you! You're suffering, the hatred in your soul is driving you to do this! Let it go! I promise you your freedom if you let me help you!" Joshua offered, reaching out his hand to the huge beast.

It was black and looked like as if it were a huge dragon, it's lower body shrouded by shadow. The only much of it's body was also a dark purple and orange lines. The fiery eyes glared at him with anger.

"Freedom?! Breaking free from this accursed place will provide me with freedom! And I will have my revenge on those pitiful humans who imprisoned me! Starting with you! Ultimate Gamer!" Parista roared.

Drawing his swords again, he knew he'd have to fight. Sugar was watching from behind him, eyes closed and silently praying. Looking up the giant monster of flame, there was no other option. If the weapon was enough to extinguish the flames of hatred in his soul...then they could probably get him to listen to reason.

Looking up to find a huge fist preparing to smash into the ground beneath him, Joshua retreated, only for the very ground beneath him to shake, making him fall over. Opening his eyes to find huge multiple sharp crystals falling towards him, he rolled to the side, watching as they shattered into fragments.

Seeing that he'd have to get close to inflict damage, he leapt onto the closed fist and raced up the massive arm, slashing Parista directly in he face. Letting out a loud roar of fury and pain, the heat began to increase as a huge sphere of intense flame blazed in the spirit's mouth. Racing out of the way, the huge beam of fire blasted across the arena, melting some of the crystal.

Breathing a sigh of relief that he wasn't caught in that attack, he ran up to his foe and inflicted some more damage with his blades. Every movement was carefully planned to dodge, and easily wound Parista further. Getting some distance away, but enough so he could face his opponent, Joshua's body began to glow brightly. Knowing that this attack could finish the battle, he span his swords before slamming them into the ground. Huge rocks jutted out around Parista, before closing in, piercing clean through him.

"Why do you fight for these fools?! None know of your efforts! Do you do this to save thier pitiful lives?!"

Joshua sheathed his swords.

"...No. I don't care if the people of this world hate me...and I don't do it just for them. You're suffering...because of the hatred that you will not let go! Try to realise, this isn't the way! If you just let me help you..." Joshua started.

"SILENCE! Thou is trying to fool me with lies and deciet! You will perish by flame yet!"

Joshua's body was unable to move, Parista's eyes were focused on him, paralyzing him. A huge flame had begun to grow, and this time, he would not miss! Excess heat and fire flew away from the massive ball of heated energy. Bracing himself for the end, something pushed into him from the side, before everything went white.

As the flames began to allow him to see clearly, he looked down where he was standing before and his heart began to crumble. Sugar was lying on the ground, her body begining to fade away, small spheres of blue light ascending from her body. Rushing over to her side, he held her in his arms.

"Sugar! Why...?! Why did you let yourself die in my place?!" Joshua managed to choke, his eyes filling with tears.

"...Because...I didn't want to lose you...again...You're...too...precious to me..." Sugar smiled weakly.

Joshua shook her gently, his hands felt like they were touching air, as Sugar continued to fade away, still smiling. There wasn't anything he could do. His power wasn't enough to save her from dying...And even if he could...he wouldn't be able to keep fighting on, and his efforts would have been in vain.

"Don't you dare die on me...You know that if you die..." Joshua said through clenched teeth, tears starting to flow down his eyes.

"...I love you, Joshua...Don't forget me..." she said, before shedding a sparkling tear, and vanishing completely.

Falling forward onto the ground, his body began to tremble. His eyes were stinging with the tears that refused to be shed. What he wanted to say...it was too late for that now. Mouth dry, unable to speak, only letting out soft sobs. Slamming his fists down against the ground, he let the tears fall freely.

"D-Damn it...I shouldn't have let her...DAMN IT ALL!!! DAMN YOU PARISTA!!!" Joshua yelled angrily

Laughter, not from Parista...but from him...the darkness in his heart knew it had a chance to break free...but he didn't care. Without Sugar, there wasn't much point on fighting anymore. He'd lost what he needed to protect, and with that, he felt he'd be unable to protect anyone. Dark energy began to circle around him.

Heh. Giving up already, Joshua? Very well, you can join that stupid girl in death! Dark Joshua laughed.

No. I...still have to save them...Sugar wouldn't want me to let this place fall into ruin...Sugar...I won't let your death be in vain. Watch me. I'll...stop Parista... Joshua replied angrily.

Getting to his feet and finding Parista had transformed into a more fearsome monster, but Joshua didn't care. He had nothing to lose now. His body floating into the air some distance, the necklace around his throat began to shine brightly. Inside his body, seven powerful crystals were releasing thier power through his veins. The dark energy tried to penetrate through, but was repelled easily.

A huge flash of bright light burst through the room, before Joshua was floating still, but different. His cap had vanished, replaced by his fair colored hair, and two white wings had sprouted from his back. Raising his head, and shedding one last tear, he looked at Parista, swords in hand. The spirit of fire had transformed into a more fearsome looking beast, and this time...there'd be no-one to save Joshua if he failed. A giant face was in the center of Parista's body, rows of sharp teeth capable of tearing him to shreds.

"I am the Ultimate Gamer. My power...my light...with this, I swore to erase the darkness in the worlds. And I will stop at nothing for peace to be restored. This ends here." Joshua yelled, more maturity in his voice.

Hurtling towards his now huge foe, small stars forming behind him as he charged, swords shimmering with light, he saw two hands shot out of the ground beneath him. Gaining altitude and easily dodging the hands rip through the soil and crystal, he slashed mady at Parista's moster-like face. Light erupted from each collison, before beams of light shot up from above him.

"Is that it?"

Joshua let his swords circle around his body, a golden aura forming around his entire body, the beams of darkness crashed into the sphere of golden light, but he remained unmoved. Shattering the shield around him, fragments of holy light slashed into the monser, doing further damage. Letting out a roar of fury, a small sound of earth cracking open could be heard, before a huge fist cam slamming into him, which sent the hero flying back, stunned.

"Thou end has come!"

A sinister green aura began to form around the monster's face, before ghostly copies of it smashed right into Joshua, forcing him back into a wall of crystal. Even though Joshua was in 'Hyper' form, he was having trouble maintaining it. He'd only gotten used to this power, and it began to weaken. Even worse, a eerie blue light had started to form in Parista's mouth, before a purple beam of eletric energy ripped through him, forcing him to the ground.

"No...Not yet! I'm not going to...lose now!!!" Joshua yelled, standing up.

Huge amounts of light energy rushed into his body, to the point where it would overwhelm him. Thrusting his hands forward, eyes opened, glowing thier dark green, the power was channeled to his hands.

"LIGHT...BLASTER!!!"

A huge beam of holy energy erupted from Joshua's palms, shattering the crystal formations and cleanly piercing through Parista. There was a roar of anger as the light died down, only to find the LightBringer slashing into him, glowing brightly. Drawing the blade and retreating, Joshua stood back.

There was a strange silence as Joshua's body returned to normal, the wings vanished and his cap re-appeared, covering his hair. He looked up at Parista, finding that it wasn't letting out yells of anger, or curses. The energy was still moving through his, but slowly fading away.

"He no longer has the will to fight..." a voice called.

Kuhrya hovered into the room and stood by Joshua's side, looking up at the silent Spirit of Fire. Knowing that he should let him deal with the rest, Joshua fell backwards, breathing a sigh of relief. It was finally over. Sheathing his swords and looking up at Parista, he smiled weakly.

"Ultimate Gamer...I shall return to Sapureth, with my other half. Forgive me for my actions."

Joshua nodded.

"...It's fine...Just go." Joshua said quietly.

"Farwell."

"Wait! Parista...Kuhrya...Can you...Can you bring Sugar back...?" Joshua asked.

Silence.

"I am afraid I cannot. I know I cannot atone for that crime of taking her life...I am truly sorry." was all that was heard before there was nothing left, and Joshua was standing alone in the ruins of the battlefield. The presence of darkness had faded.

Finally, this world could be safe from the destruction, or people seeking the power Parista had. But he'd learnt from the experiances so far...that he wasn't alone. In the dark depths of his mind, was the spirit of his darker copy. It would re-emerge eventually...he knew all too well. Even though he'd just learnt that he was science experiment, he'd return stronger, and would continue to be reserrected each time he fell.

"And Sugar...She...She gave up her life to protect me...and she's gone, now. I guess I'll be going back to Radiance by myself. It would be best not to mention anything that happened..." Joshua said quietly, before falling to his knees and remaining in the dark chamber, alone.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

A few days after the final round in the tournament, Joshua had emerged victorious over Varil for the second time, and had gained the title of CraftLord of Iron. But...much of it was a hollow victory. None would know of the harsh trials he'd been through, or Sugar's disapperance. Simply saying he sent her back to Sapureth, the lie had worked, but he refused to accept another Guardian Beast.

Night had fallen over the entire city, and Joshua was standing alone in his room. After the hard work he'd been through, and materials he'd gathered, the portal had been finished, and it would be able to take him back to Radiance, or any other portal the planets he visited, not just an alternate dimension of this world. It would prove more efficent than a ship to return to Radiance and took less time to build. Setting the co-ordinates for the space-station, the vortex of energy began to form.

"...Not yet. I'll stay one more night, before I leave. I have to thank everyone for thier help..."

The next day was filled with him explaining that he'd be going back to Radiance by boat, and that he'd be sailing alone on a small boat he'd hired. He said he'd leave at night. He did not wish to be seen off. He promised he'd return to visit and continue his work as a CraftLord. Saying thier farewells now, Joshua watched as they walked off. Knowing not to invite Chaves to the farewell was a wise decision. Having him mock him about Sugar's disappearance would be too much to take.

"...Do you have to leave, Big Bro? Why can't you stay?" Razzy asked.

"I have to go back home. Many of my friends are there, and I need to let them know I'm okay." Joshua explained, not exactly lying.

"I'll miss you..." Razzy said quietly.

Reaching into his backpack and pulling out a knuckle he'd forged during his abscence, he handed it to Razzy. The weapon was radiating a huge power, small green whirlwinds moved inside the gift, singalling it had the power of wind infused into it. He'd never used it, and knew that he would've rather used it instead of his hammer if his sword broke.

"For me, Big Bro...?"

Joshua shrugged his shoulders and smiled weakly. He was never good at saying goodbye.

"Don't give up on your dream, Razzy. I'm going to come back and hopefully, this place will be full of flowers, like you said." Joshua said.

"Yeah! I won't give up Big Bro! You can count on me!" Razzy grinned, before dashing off.

The rest of the afternoon was spent heading around the city, aimlessly wandering before he decided to go into the labyrinth one more time. Heading onto the teleporter and heading all the way down to the 50th floor, much of it was still covered in crystal, and a staircase had appeared, leading even further. Strange. It would be best to leave whatever lurked down there for another time. No sign of any monsters...he headed back up. Night was approaching rapidly...

"I'll set sail to that island and leave the boat there." Joshua sighed.

Hoping aboard the boat he'd purchased, it was big enough to carry an entire crew of people. Making sure everything was ready, he removed the ropes that were holding the ship to the dock and let go. The voyage seemed to take forever, and the evening moon had risen above him. Looking down at the deep sea below him, something made him shudder. A ship wreck.

"Wait. This is where...and that means..." Joshua muttered, a huge roar cutting him off.

Spinning around to find a giant monster had boarded the ship, it was huge. The thing looked like a fish with two huge claws. The entire creature was a deep blue...and a deadly wound inflicted on it's body, where green blood flowed. This was what attacked him when he crash-landed. Time to repay the favor.

Watching the huge arms flail wildly, Joshua leapt back to avoid getting hit. Swords in hand, he lunged forward, sliding underneath the monster's clawed arms and stabbed it in the stomach, making it let out a deafening roar. Looking up to see the creature glaring down at him with anger, it dashed into the air and slashed with it's arms, knocking Joshua back.

"I'm growing tired of you. Get lost." Joshua said without emotion.

Joshua pointed his swords forward, a grey aura glowing around the monster, immobilizing it. Looking at it with anger, he turned around, his body vanishing into thin air, before he re-appeared right in front of the creature, fists clenched, glowing with amazing energy.

"Omega...CRASH!"

A huge series of explosions of non-elemental energy erupted around the creature, sending it skyward, already killing it by the sheer damage it caused. Joshua leapt after it, held his blades tightly.

"ZANTETSUKEN!!!"

Joshua re-appeared on the other side of the monster, swords sheathed, before it fell into the ocean, piece by piece. He regretted having to be that harsh, but he wasn't in the mood to bother with monsters now. There was a loud roar behind him when he realised there was only more coming. The island was nearby...but he wasn't sure wether he'd make it in one piece.

The entire ship shook violently. Too much weight. This could be bad, espically since they were increasng in number. Sure, he could take them out with ease...but...using all the energy on that one monster had drained a bit of his power. Screw it. He'd fight on anyway. Might as well show these stupid things not to mess with him.

"DIE!"

Thrusting his swords into the air, a shower of rocks fell from the sky, smashing into the monsters, before shattering into pieces. Finding this had gotten him surrounded, he sighed for being careless. The island was finally in sight, and the boat had crashed harmlessly into the shore. Good. No sinking now. Of course, a sea-monster rammed into his side, sending him spiralling into the water.

Not good. Watching the whole group of monsters charge at him full speed, they collided with such an impact, it sent him hurtling into the dark depths and smashing into the remains of the previous ship. A skull fell in front of him, making him flinch. Looking up to find himself in even worse trouble, he focused.

CHAOS...CONTROL! 

The surroundings became distorted as time slowed down, as did the monsters. Swimming to the surface before he suffocated, he gulped in plentiful amount of air. Time resumed and he quickly swam to the island, barely making it onto shore. Good. Now that he was on solid ground, the monsters glared at him before swimming away.

"One more time...back to the workshop, and then Radiance..." Joshua sighed.

Everything became a void of black...but where was he? The warp had stopped...and there was nothing there. Except the flickering image of a figure who was turned away from him. The decorative ribbons with small swords on the end...Sugar?

The fighting wasn't in vain, Ultimate Gamer. You protected the maiden with all your might...and even were willing to give your life to save hers. The pain in your heart...it's clear, even though you deny it, it cries in pain as long as you remain in this world. However...you're not alone. The girl's soul is still intact. the figure called.

...What? You mean she's still alive? But I saw her... 

The reason she still lives is because the feelings in your heart and the promise you made. Dangerous times lie ahead, and you'll need her strength when you return to this world. But...it will not be this world. A...alternate realm if you will. You know well that there's more than one version of this place, correct? the voice asked.

...Yeah. You mean Cliff Village? That's like an alternate realm, but different from Sapureth and the other spirit realms? That would mean there'd be some form of chaos there! Joshua yelled, drawing his swords.

There was silence as the figure nodded. It seemed Joshua understood, in previous travels, there were places where alternate time-lines existed. While they shared the same world, they were seperated by a sub-dimension. If there was some form of darkness growing, he'd have to hurry...but he had no idea how he'd get to this realm.

Relax. The chaos is not for some time. The Guardian Beast's spirit shall be re-kindled, but be wary. Another Guardian Beast will be joining your adventure in that realm, and she's...not exactly what you'd expect. It's true she will come from the same realm as Sugar, but there will be difficulties in this journey, apart from the perils you'll face. the voice explained.

Great. Another girl following me around. I'm sure Sugar will be REAL happy about that. But I guess that I'll need both thier power, right? Joshua asked.

Correct. But worry not about this. The time is not now. Now, you must return. 

There was a bright flash of light as Joshua shielded his eyes from the sheer illumination, before it slowly died down, eyes slowly opening. Small spheres of blue energy was cricling around him and the figure in his arms. The surroundings of the workshop came into view. Looking down at the figure he held, he let go, stunned.

"S-Sugar..." Joshua stammered.

Her eyes slowly opened before she around. Placing a hand on Joshua's shoulder, shelet out a quiet gasp. It didn't go through him...tears forming in her eyes, she tackled the sitting Joshua, crying loudly. Slowly wrapping his arms around her, he looked down at her, his face struggling to give a smile.

Nothing was said, he felt something trickle down his face. A tear...from his own eye. Wiping it away and finding Sugar looking back up at him, wiping away the tears that had fallen from hers. She still looked exactly the same...the beautiful girl that he'd promised to protect. A bright flash of light lit up the room again. The portal had opened, back to Radiance. Getting to thier feet and heading towards the swirling vortex of energy, he felt something grip his hand.

"I thought...that I'd never see you again. You...were so sad...but I missed you so much, too..." Sugar whispered.

She floated closer to him and looked in his dark green eyes. Looking back at her and smiling, both leaned forward. Placing a hand on Sugar's cheek, she went red, her heart beating faster before he moved forward and kissed her gently. She simply kissed back, snuggling up against her beloved. They slowly broke away, and Joshua's spoke.

"You'll never let go...right? And no matter what happens...you'll love me, right?" Joshua asked.

"I'll never let go, Joshi. And...where we're going...are we getting married?!" Sugar cheered, slightly exicted.

He could only smile at her cheerful personality.

"Not quite...but it's time to go home...and Sugar..." Joshua started.

"Hm?"

"...It's nothing. Come on! Let's go!" Joshua smiled, before they both walked into the bright light...

---

The End...for now, but Joshua's quest...and true purpose has yet to be accomplished. Many other worlds still need liberation, even after the Great Giga-Tron war a year ago, dark forces are still raging. Can Joshua, Sugar and thier friends on Radiance bring balance to the remaining worlds? Time will tell...

At the moment, there is another story...it's at Click on forums and go to the War Tavern. Search for War of the Mice/Dawn of Eternal Sorrow. You'll find a work in progress story...as Joshua and his friends fight against a new threat...


End file.
